


Underneath All of the Stars

by sunkwans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Body Worship, Comforting Alec, Comforting Magnus Bane, Drunk Jace Wayland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I promise, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Magnus is an actual angel, Moving In Together, Mundane!AU, Past Sexual Abuse, Pornstar!Alec, Protective Jace Wayland, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, Smut, Sober Alec, Sober Isabelle Lightwood, Sober Magnus, Watcher!Magnus, alec is really sad, because she's a boss, i warned you, like a tablespoon of angst, obviously, oops not sorry, oops not sorry again, sebastian is literally the shittiest person ever, small amount of Angst, so maybe a little bit more angst than a tablespoon, that's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Alec Lightwood just wants to go out with his siblings and have fun. But, as usual, his career is dragged into the night.Thankfully, Magnus Bane is there to save him.~A story in which Alec is a pornstar and Magnus is a fan.





	1. I'm A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> i blame this on my friend josie. she can't be trusted. i actually plan on making this a multi chapter fic, so there will be no need for sad comments which actually break my resolve for only one chapter ;) the title is from an ed sheeran song!! he's my fav :) enjoy, angels <3
> 
> -song: i'm a mess / album: multiply

Alec was in pain. After being in the porn business for so long, he should be used to the aches and bruises, but he wasn't. When Alec sat in the cab, he felt tears sting in the back of his eyes. He was really  _in pain._ He'd been doing porn for almost two years- a long time, compared to some others- but Alec had never felt this. It was a constant, throbbing ache. And Alec had to sit on his ass to get home, so he powered through it. 

He watched New York pass through him in the window. Alec loved living in New York- really, loved living there- but sometimes he ran into problems, most of them involving his work. People- fans of his- would try to come onto Alec, and although Alec looked strong, he was really insecure and hated being touched by people he wasn't  _supposed_ to be touched by. So, Alec normally did his job, and then went back to his apartment, to his siblings. Where Alec felt safe and loved. 

The drive to Alec's apartment was short, but it seemed to take forever, thanks to New York traffic. It was a beautiful day, Alec noticed, the sun glowing bravely in the sky- which was the most innocent of blues, light and flowery- and a few white clouds here and there. Alec wished sometimes that he could hide behind the rays of sun, where no one could ever find him again, too afraid to burn their eyes. But Alec would never hide away again. He had done enough of that as a child; he was an adult now, and he wouldn't act like a teenager, even if he wanted to. He would power through the appreciative gazes, and curious hands, so long as he had his siblings and friends to go home to. 

Alec gave the cabby money and a grateful smile, before cautiously sliding from his seat and onto the street. He was a little unsteady on his feet, before taking a deep breath, and walking to the door of his apartment building.  _I really need to find a new job,_ Alec thought to himself. He walked into his building, the lobby quiet aside from the gentle buzz of music coming from speakers around the hallway. He'd always loved the calmness of his particular building; how it always seemed secluded from New York's wild streets and constant ramblings. It was like a whole new world, one Alec loved disappearing to. It was home, in the general sense of the word. The only home Alec actually felt  _at home_ in. 

Alec pushed the button for the elevator, waiting for only a moment before the doors opened. A woman stepped out, one who had wavy brown hair and piercing gray eyes, and she almost ran right into Alec, her eyes on something- or maybe someone- behind Alec. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm such a mess today," she said, grabbing Alec's shoulders to steady him. Alec was a second away from full out whimpering, but he smiled at the girl nonetheless. 

"You're fine, I promise. I'm a mess too, I get it," Alec replied, winking. He wasn't flirting, just putting up a mask that he knew his siblings would see right through as soon as he stumbled into their shared apartment.

The woman rolled her eyes- as if she was used to boys winking all willy nilly- and squeezed Alec's shoulder. He didn't flinch away from her touch; it was calming and Alec was surprised that it almost felt motherly. 

"I'll make sure not to run into any other unsuspecting victims. Again, sorry," she said, dropping her arms and pushing past Alec unceremoniously. Alec shook his head, smiling, before walking into the elevator- which had stayed open, because thankfully, that whole exchange had happened  _between_ the doors- and letting the doors close behind him. Alec turned to face the doors, but didn't look at them. He was ashamed to look at himself. He didn't want to see his mussed hair, or even get a glimpse of the dark marks that were certainly hiding underneath his black sweater. He didn't hate his job; it had it's perks- the money, mostly. But it was also a source of Alec's self-loathing. He had no problems with himself being gay. He'd come to terms with  _who_ he was a long time ago. But, Alec still had trouble coming to terms with  _what_ he was. 

The elevator doors opened to Alec's floor, and he was walking to his apartment as quickly as he could. He really missed his sister. And, yes, even his brother. He missed both of them, and their petty arguments. He just wanted Isabelle to hug him, and Jace to pat his back awkwardly before diving into the hug too. Alec wouldn't have even minded Lydia to be there too- or, Lydia's girlfriend Maia. 

Alec pulled his keys out of his pocket- even though he had a strong feeling the door was already unlocked- and stuck his only key into the hole for pure show. As Alec suspected, the door was unlocked, and Alec rolled his eyes, knowing he would have to scold Jace for it. 

"I'm home!" Alec yelled as he pushed the door creaked open. 

A chorus of "Alec's!" filled Alec's ears, and he smiled despite himself. Alec closed the apartment door, and walked in to find his brother sprawled out on their sofa, and Isabelle sitting criss crossed on the floor, freshly folded clothes stacked in precariously high piles around her. 

"Hi!" Isabelle yelled, even though Alec was standing right in front of her. She hopped up from the floor gracefully, her hair falling around her tan face in black waves. Alec always envied his sisters beauty, despite constantly being told how pretty he was by a plethora of men- and sometimes women too. Isabelle was beautiful, so obviously that once you see her, you can't forget her. 

She ran right up to Alec, and enveloped him in a tight hug. "Hey, Izzy," Alec replied, softly. He hugged her back, apparently too tightly because she pulled back immediately and looked him up and down. Isabelle was much, much shorter than Alec, especially barefooted as she was, the top of her head only reaching Alec's collar bones. 

"What happened, big brother?" Isabelle asked, touching Alec's cheek gently. Alec glanced to the floor, and Isabelle sighed, before pulling him into another hug. Alec looked behind Isabelle, at Jace, who had sat up and was eyeing Alec warily, unsure how to approach him. Jace was older than Isabelle, but younger than Alec, and he looked it too. Alec was freakishly tall- 6'3, to be exact- and he practically towered over everyone. Jace was blonde, and had two different colored eyes- well, both of them were blue, but one of them had sections of brown in it that couldn't be over looked. Jace wasn't blood, but he was adopted into the Lightwood family, and Alec was made the happiest ten year old when he met his new brother. They were best friends, just as they were siblings, and Alec had a tattoo over his heart to prove it. (Him and Jace had gotten them when Jace had turned 18. It was a symbol of  _parabatai_ , or friends so close that they were brothers, two of the same soul.)  

Alec pulled away from Isabelle reluctantly, and walked to where Jace was on the couch. Alec lowered himself down to the couch slowly, and Jace glanced at him, concerned, before grabbing a pillow and setting it down where Alec's ass would be. "Thanks," Alec said quietly, sitting down almost comfortably on the pillow. Jace nodded, before giving Alec a short, but sweet hug. 

"Alec, are you okay," Isabelle asked, coming to sit in front of Alec on the floor, pushing away a pile of clothes- which, of course, didn't come tumbling to the floor. Alec was a little jealous at his sisters good luck. 

Alec felt Jace shift beside him, and before Alec could protest, Jace had his head in Alec's lap, watching him with his multicolored eyes, which were full of brotherly concern that Alec couldn't ignore. 

So, Alec sighed his defeat, and told his siblings of his hard- in more instances than one- day. 

 

~~

 

Magnus moaned into his fist as he came, the shaking of his body almost causing his laptop to tumble to the bed beside him. His hand slowed, before coming to a full stop, his cock becoming soft in his hand. Magnus shuddered one more time, and he closed his eyes. He really,  _really_ , liked that too much. Moans still filtered through Magnus' headphones, and he opened his eyes- and with his clean hand- paused the video. The man on it made a really pretty picture. His head was thrown back- neck exposed. Magnus almost felt bad for the man, though. He had red marks all on his neck from where the other guy had been practically choking him. "Xavier", as he was called, looked none too happy about that, but he went along with it. Magnus felt shame heat up his face for watching the video, before rolling his eyes at himself. He was a grown man. Allowed to watch porn whenever he pleased. Still, as Magnus reached for tissues on his bedside table to clean himself up, he looked sadly at "Xavier" on the screen. 

 

"Magnus, we're going out tonight. Care to join us?" Clary asked, grinning broadly at Magnus as he exited his room. He felt no shame for what she might've heard coming from his closed door. Clary was Magnus' roommate, and one of Magnus' best friends. She was a small, redheaded girl, with pretty green eyes and a huge smile. Magnus loved her dearly. 

"Have you met me?" Magnus asked, walking past Clary, and her boy-toy friend whose name Magnus always forgot, and into the kitchen for some water. It was almost seven at night, and Clary was already making plans to go out. It seemed as if Magnus had rubbed off on her. 

"No," Clary said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she made her way into the kitchen and sat at one of the barstools. 

Magnus frowned, and turned to face her. He took a sip of his water before replying, trying to make his face as neutral as possible. "How unfortunate. I'm a pretty awesome guy."

Clary's friend- Sheldon? Stanley?- smirked as he took the stool beside her, putting his arms on the island. Magnus supposed her boy toy was cute, but he was a bit plain, brown hair, brown eyes. One of the most exciting things on his face was his burnt orange glasses, but they just made him look nerdy. "I'm just wondering what you were doing in your room."

Magnus smiled innocently. "Ever heard of masturbating, Stanley? If not, I would be quite impressed. You seem the type for it."

Simon blushed, and glanced away from Magnus.  _Awe, did I scare him?_ , Magnus thought, amused. 

Clary sighed, and threw an arm around Simon's shoulders in a comforting manner. Magnus knew, in no way, did it comfort Sheldon. "His name is Simon, you know this. He's here, like, once a week. And leave him alone. Simon had tough teen years. It was a dark time for him. And his bed sheets," Clary added, smirking. 

"Oh! I need new friends," Simon whined, pushing Clary's arm off of his shoulder. 

Magnus smiled, and put a hand to his heart. "Sheldon, you see me as a friend? I feel honored!"

Simon rolled his eyes, and hopped off of the stool. He walked into the kitchen, and right past Magnus and to the fridge. "At least you two have food," Simon said sadly. 

Magnus ruffled Simon's hair in a brotherly way, before making his way to Clary, managing to look graceful in just a pair of sweatpants. 

"You look great," Clary said, poking Magnus in his abs as he sauntered past. 

Magnus kissed her cheek, and sat in the stool Simon was in a minute before. "Finally making a move? I'm not saying I've been counting, but we've been friends for four years, three months, and twenty seven days, and you hadn't made a move. It was bound to happen sometime."

Clary rolled her eyes fondly, but looked as if she was trying to add up how long they'd been friends.

"You don't have to count in your head. I know my calculations are correct. I've been waiting to make this joke our whole friendship," Magnus added, as explanation. He, of course, wasn't kidding. Magnus was very serious about his jokes.

"He's probably telling the truth," Simon said. Magnus smiled gratefully at Simon, who had a glass of chocolate milk in his hand. Magnus almost cooed at how adorable Simon was. He knew Clary didn't know of Simon's feelings for her, but Magnus knew, and he teased Simon secretly about them all of the time. Despite that, though, Magnus actually liked Simon's company, although he often forgot the boys name, and also would never admit that. 

"I know he is. He'd go pretty far for a joke. Anyways, you're going to come?" Clary directed this to Magnus, who rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his cold water. 

He swallowed, and looked at Clary in the corner of his eye. "Yes, biscuit, I'm going. Who am I to refuse the club all of this greatness," Magnus said, gesturing at himself. 

"You do look pretty good," Simon agreed, before blushing a bright red. Magnus knew he'd always sensed that Simon was never fully straight. It seemed as if Magnus' gaydar was actually pretty spot on. 

"Thank you, Sean. I will take your compliment, and pay it forward in a way to show my gratitude," Magnus said, an idea forming at his head already. Blue jeans, ones that actually fit him, and some sort of honey colored shirt to bring out the depths of his eyes. 

"How?" Simon asked warily. 

Magnus clapped his hands together, and smiled happily. "A makeover."

 

~~

 

Alec loved going out to Pandemonium. It was a nice bar, one of the only bars that wasn't full of douches. Well, most of the time. As long as Alec stuck with Isabelle- she literally was incapable of getting drunk- then he would be fine. 

Pandemonium was full of people tonight, and Alec was glad. He wouldn't get noticed as much, hopefully. 

Alec, Isabelle, and Jace pushed their way to the bar, carefully slipping around dancing people. The lights flashed around in bright neon colors, making Isabelle's hair in front of Alec look like it was alive. There was a sort of charm in the place, the bright lights, the smoke that drifted around like a ghost, that made Pandemonium very easy to like. Alec and Jace had went the same night they'd gotten their tattoo- they used fake ID's to get in, but Alec refused to let Isabelle go- and Alec fell in love with it. It was a place where he could drink away the pain from work, but also have  _fun_ , something Alec didn't get to do very much. It was a shame, really, all the money Alec had and nothing to do with it. So, Alec invested in fake ID's for him and his siblings, and they went out maybe once a week. Alec loved spending the time with them, and watching Jace get drunk was just about the funniest thing ever. Isabelle said that when Jace  _and_ Alec were drunk, that they would have her laughing for hours, but of course, Alec could never remember. Sometimes, though, Isabelle took videos. The only problem with that, was that she would show the videos to anyone who would watch. It was pretty embarrassing. 

They made it to the bar, and surprisingly, there were a few barstools which were actually empty. The bar was bathed in a pretty blue light, making everything seem Si-fi, and alien-y. 

Alec sat between Jace and Isabelle, taking a deep breath as he sat. His ass didn't hurt as bad, because he'd taken some pain killers, but the pain killers didn't numb the area. And Alec's neck was still hurting quite a bit. 

Jace beside Alec began saying something quietly to the bartender, so Alec just turned to his sister. The blue light was showing off her high cheek bones, and it looked like her lips were purple instead of the deep blood red Alec knew that they really were. She turned to look at Alec, smiling. 

"What are you gonna get?" Isabelle asked, gesturing gracefully with a flick of her wrist to the bar. 

Alec pretended to be thinking, even though he knew exactly what he would get. "A gin and tonic," Alec said, in his best decisive voice. 

Isabelle just rolled her eyes fondly. "You always get that. I'm gonna try a whisky sour. Jace is always talking about how good they are, so I figured why not."

"Jace is probably gonna get us shots to. He really likes trying to get you drunk. It's hilarious how much he thinks he succeeds."

Isabelle smirked. "It's a talent, not getting drunk. Although, I wouldn't mind the alcohol actually  _doing its job_." 

"I don't know, I mean when you're sober you actually remember what we all did the night before. That's a blessing."

Jace smacked Alec on the shoulder, hard enough to where Alec almost went toppling into Isabelle. Alec whirled around, and slapped Jace on the top of the head, trying to mess up Jace's hair someway. Jace just rolled his eyes, because him and Alec both knew that his hair would look good any way. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Alec asked, without any real heat behind it. 

Jace smiled, and gestured to the counter top. Alec glanced, and sure enough, three shots full of clear liquid were lined up before them. 

"Vodka?" Isabelle asked, poking her head over Alec's shoulder to look at Jace. 

Jace nodded, and pushed down two of the shots, one for Alec and one for Isabelle. 

"On three, we go," Jace said. He always loved making them take their shots at the same time, and Alec suspected it was because Jace thought it kept them from getting drunk at different times. Alec didn't have the heart to tell Jace that in no way, did that matter. "One, two three," Jace said, tossing his drink back just as he said three. Alec and Isabelle did the same. Alec grimaced from the burning that went down his throat, and coughed, shaking his head. 

"Disgusting," Alec said, even though his voice was croaky. 

"I thought it was nice," Isabelle said, her voice perfectly fine. 

Jace shrugged, and called the bartender back over so they could order their actual drinks. 

Alec looked down at the shot glass in his hand, and he could almost see his reflection in it. He looked up, setting the shot glass on the table, and ordered his gin and tonic. 

 

~~

 

"I feel stupid," Simon said, tugging on the hem of his honey colored shirt. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, and slapped Simon's hands away from the shirt. "Sheldon, you look great. I would know, I dressed you. You're lucky I didn't give you a suit to wear. Be grateful."

Simon sighed, and walked to Magnus long mirror, leaning forward to muss his hair up how he liked it. Magnus, on the other hand, was very dressed up. He had on black slacks, a maroon shirt that was unbuttoned almost all of the way, except for the last two at the bottom of the shirt. The shirt was tucked into his pants, a black leather belt, there for mostly decoration. Magnus was wearing a dark blue jacket, almost navy blue, and he had a bunch of necklaces hanging down over his bare chest. His makeup was a dark black smokey eye, and some dark blue glitter dusted on his under eyes, cheekbones, and chest. His hair had blue stripes in it- mixing with the black of his hair- and his hair was piled high onto his head. 

"You look amazing, of course. It's so unfair," Simon whined. Magnus just smirked, before twirling from the room, his necklaces swinging along with him. 

Magnus poked his head into the living room, looking for Clary's bright hair. "Come on, biscuit, I'm ready to party," Magnus said, stepping fully out of the room. He walked- more like sauntered- into the living room, to where Clary was sitting on the couch. She had her phone up to her face, covering her makeup from Magnus. Magnus tugged gently on one of her fiery curls, which were falling freely around her face, and she looked up. Her eyes were done up in a smokey eye, which was by far less dramatic than Magnus', but she still looked beautiful. She stood, and Magnus looked at her outfit with a trained eye. She had on dark gray skinny jeans, a black shirt which was see through- enough tow here you could almost see her entire bra- and she had a silver belt wrapped twice around her waist. A green jacket was zipped almost halfway up her body, and Magnus shook his head. 

"No on the jacket," Magnus said, pushing a strand of hair from her eye. 

Clary nodded, and unzipped the jacket, throwing it down on the couch behind her. "Good?"

Magnus nodded. "Good. Let's go."

 

Pandemonium was a beautiful club, one in which there were pulsing lights all around, and smoke drifting around. Magnus used to go a lot, but then he'd went to college for fashion, and stopped going as much. The last time he'd went, there were people everywhere. This time was a lot like that- people crowding the bar area, and even more were clustered around the dance floor. Magnus smirked at Clary, pulling her and Simon to the bar.

Magnus leaned across the counter. "Can I have a Cosmopolitan?"

The bartender nodded, and turned his attention to Simon and Clary. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Magnus said to Clary. She nodded distractedly, and Magnus carefully made his way to the restroom. On the way there, he ran into a girl with black hair, who had another boy, this one with gold hair, behind her.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Magnus said, catching his footing quickly.

The girl shook out her hair, and looked up at Magnus. She had dark brown eyes, almost black, and thick eyelashes. Her lips were a dark, blood red, and her smile was big and bright. "You're fine. My brother's already drunk, so I'm being the Party Mom."

The boy behind her waved, a dopey smile on his face. "You're very sparkly," the boy said, gesturing messily at Magnus' face.

Magnus grinned. "It's glitter, darling." Magnus touched a hand to his cheek, and he checked to make sure the glitter was on his fingers, before he pushed his hand gently into the boys cheek. "Now you're sparkly," Magnus said, pulling his hand away.

"Oh! Alec, I'm sparkly," the boy said, talking to someone who wasn't there.

The girl rolled her eyes fondly, and casted an appreciative glance at Magnus. "Thanks. He'll be so distracted from the glitter he won't realize I'm going to take him home."

"Isabelle. Where is Alec? Did he leave? Why would he leave? I wanted to party with my best friend, but left!" The boy's eyes were filling with something that looked to Magnus like tears, and Magnus glanced at Isabelle, terrified. 

Isabelle just shook her head. "He's in the bathroom, stupid. We're gonna go outside to wait for him. We can watch the stars! The pretty, pretty stars."

She dragged the boy with her by his hand, and waved at Magnus. Magnus smirked and waved back, before continuing the journey to the bathroom. Isabelle was beautiful, but Magnus wasn't really  _looking_. 

The bathroom was actually fairly empty, only two guys at the only two urinals. One of them had black hair, and the other had hair so blonde it was almost white. Magnus shrugged, and went into one of the stalls. There was nothing wrong with peeing like an actual human, behind a closed door. So, Magnus made quick work of unbuckling his belt, and pulling down his pants. One of the sinks started up, and Magnus was appreciative that some men actually washed their hands after using the restroom. Magnus thought that guys now days were gross. 

"Hey, I watched your new video today. Pretty hot, yeah?" Magnus began buckling up his belt, trying not to listen in to the conversation going on outside his stalls four walls. 

"Thanks, I guess," another voice replied, this one more gruff. Magnus could hear the trepidation in the second voice like a warning flag. 

"See, I don't think Xavier's your real name. What is it?"

 _Holy fuck, did that ass hat just say Xavier?_ , Magnus thought. He opened his stall quietly, and peeked through the crack. He could see the back of someones head- black hair- and his broad shoulders, which were hidden beneath a black leather jacket. He was wearing black jeans. 

The man in front of him, though, Magnus could see. He had pale skin, and dark, dark blue eyes. He had high cheekbones, and a cruel smile on his face. 

"Why would I tell you?" The man- Xavier, Magnus figured- said, taking a cautious step back. The other man took a step forward. 

"Because, I'm a big fan. Luckily for me, you don't have your brother and sister in here to save you. The blonde one sure took a lot of shots. I doubt he'd be able to do anything anyways," the man said, shrugging, as if that was just a mere observation. 

 _Two siblings, a brother and sister. One of them blonde. And drunk._ Realization dawned on Magnus, but before he could say anything, the blonde man was grabbing at Xavier- or, Alec. Alec recoiled away, but he wasn't fast enough. The blonde one grabbed Alec's dick through his jeans. Magnus pushed open the stall door, not even glancing at Alec. 

"Get the fuck off of him," Magnus said, his voice calm, even though he was filled to the brim with anger. 

Blondie backed off, and even though he had his hands thrown up in a submissive position, there was still a cruel smirk tugging at his lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries. I'll just go."

He pushed open the door, and with one glance back at Alec, left. Magnus deflated, and looked warily at Alec. He had his hands around himself in an embrace, and his head was hanging low. Magnus didn't know what to do- but he knew not to touch him. 

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked gently. Alec looked up- and  _fuck_ it really was him. His hazel eyes- instead of being full of pleasure- were immensely sad, and hurt. He looked terrified. Magnus didn't think he'd ever seen someone look so vulnerable. Alec was fucking stunning, and no wonder he was related to Isabelle. 

"No. I guess you're a fan too? Wanna touch me?" Alec was angry, Magnus knew, but he also looked beyond sad. 

Magnus shook his head. "I'm not a pedophile. I'm not going to touch you. That's horrible."

Alec looked surprised for a moment, before he nodded his head. He still had his arms wrapped around himself in a comforting manner. He was  _really_ tall, even taller than Magnus, who was by no standards short. 

"I really had to pee, and Jace was drunk, and Isabelle's a girl, so I had to come in here on my own. I should've known," Alec said, not looking at Magnus once. 

"No, you really shouldn't have known. You can't expect people to take advantage of you like that horrible man did. And I'm sorry that he did."

Alec finally looked at Magnus, and his eyes were soft, the anger gone. Magnus wanted to wrap his arms around Alec- say it would be okay, maybe, but in his time being on this planet, things had ever rarely been okay. 

"Thank you. I- I uh, don't know your name," Alec was flushing slightly, at the tops of his cheek bones, and  _damn_ was he gorgeous. 

Magnus smiled, and outstretched a ring laden hand. "Magnus Bane, at your service."

Alec grinned, and took Magnus' hand, unwrapping his arms from his body. His hand was warm in Magnus', and the pressure was sending tingles through Magnus' arm. 

"I'm Alec. Not- not Xavier," Alec said, and he took his hand back, stuffing it into his jean pocket. 

Magnus shrugged. "I'm a fan of name changes. Magnus isn't my real name."

Alec looked surprised, before he smiled again, and it lit up his hazel eyes. "Thank you, again. I don't know what would've happened."

"I should've beat the shit out of him, but I didn't want to freak you out. We don't know each other, that would be pretty weird, I guess."

"You probably know more about me than I know of you," Alec said, looking down at the floor. 

Magnus took a small step forward. "No, I know Xavier. I don't know Alec."

Alec looked up then, and smiled softly. "I really would love to talk to you- but, my sisters waiting."

Magnus nodded. "Oh, yes, tell Isabelle I said hi. Just tell her it was from her sparkly friend."

Alec looked surprised. "You know Isabelle?"

Magnus shrugged. "And Jace."

"How?"

"Well, as I was coming into the bathroom, she ran into me, your brother in tow. He was very charming."

Alec shook his head fondly, and Magnus could see how much Alec really loved his siblings. Magnus always thought Clary and Raphael to be like his siblings. And, Magnus knew he'd do anything for them. 

"He's such an idiot when he's drunk. Luckily for me, I only took one shot."

Magnus shrugged. "Who said that's lucky?"

Alec smirked. "Maybe we can see each other again? I just- I feel like I owe you, or something."

"You don't. Any decent person would've done what I did." At Alec's frown, Magnus smiled. "But, I would love to. We can exchange numbers."

Alec nodded, before he started biting at his lip. "I, I'm not, well, I'm." He took a steadying breath, before trying again. "I don't have sex with everyone. I don't want to go on a date with you If you're going to try to fuck me."

Magnus' lips parted with surprise. He wasn't upset, though. Alec didn't know what to expect. "I'm really not like that, Alexander."

"How'd you know my full name?" Alec asked, momentarily distracted. 

"A wild guess. I was right, though. Anyways, you don't have to worry. I'm not a total fuck face. I'm not going to use your job against you."

Alec smiled gratefully. "You know, I've never really met anyone like you." 

Magnus shrugged. "That's because there's no one like me."

 

~~

 

Alec pushed through the doors, leaving Pandemonium happily. He didn't know how he got Magnus' number- the man was gorgeous, too pretty for the likes of Alec- but Alec was happy he did. At least something good came out of that shit show of an evening. 

Isabelle and Jace were sitting on the floor, and Jace was asleep on her shoulder, his face peaceful.

"Hey," Alec said quietly, coming to stand beside Isabelle, who looked up at her brother worriedly. 

"What happened? You were in there for a while."

Alec slid down the wall to sit beside Isabelle on the ground. "I was in the bathroom, and some guy tried to do something, I don't know. But there was someone else in there, and he protected me."

Isabelle stood quickly, nocking Jace from her shoulder with a whine. "Hey, I was sleeping there!"

Isabelle ignored him. "Who?" 

Alec knew she was asking about who fucked with him. "I don't know, Isabelle. Just come back. The guy that helped me knew who you and Jace were."

Isabelle looked down at Alec, surprised. "Who?" She asked again. 

"His name is Magnus, but he said something about sparkles?"

Isabelle smiled. "Yeah I practically tackled him trying to get Jace out. Jace said something about him being sparkly, so he put some glitter on Jace's face. He was nice, I guess."

"Glitter!" Jace said, scooting up to Alec, and sleepily wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. 

"He was really nice. I- I, uh, got his number."

Isabelle smirked. "Nice. He was pretty hot. Come on, let's get you home. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Jace pushed his face into Alec's neck, and Alec rolled his eyes. "Come one, your Highness. I'll let you ride on my back," Alec offered. 

Jace perked up at that, and nodded. Alec stood up, and let his brother hop on his back, with the help of Isabelle. Jace wrapped his arms carefully around Alec's neck, and hooked his ankles together, staying on better. Alec held tight to Jace's thighs, and they left, without another glance back at Pandemonium. 

 

~~

 

"Hey, you were gone for a while," Clary said as Magnus approached. Her and Simon were in the same place that they had been when Magnus left them to go to the bathroom, but this time they had drinks in front of them. 

"I know, something happened while I was in there. But I'm ready to drink."

Simon smirked. "You're always ready to drink."

Magnus shrugged, and sat beside Simon, taking a sip of his drink. "When you're right, you're right."

"Holy shit, Clary did you hear that? Magnus said I was right about something!"

Clary rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly. "I am not drunk enough to deal with the both of you."

Magnus and Simon shared a smile. "Too bad," Magnus said. 


	2. How Would You Feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go out on a date(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all of the chapter titles are gonna be from ed sheeran song titles :))))) thank you all for the love on chapter one! it was great to see everyone love on our boys! SEX IN THIS CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! it's my first ever actual sex scene wow wow, i'm excited. this is a really long chapter, yay. enjoy, angels <3
> 
> \- song: how would you feel (paean) / album: divide

Magnus hadn't become attached to his phone. He hadn't. He also hadn't watched "Xavier" anymore. 

Okay, so maybe he did one of those things. But he really hadn't watched "Xavier" anymore. 

Magnus was a man of standards, and watching the sweet, insecure boy from Pandemonium show himself off like he did in his videos was not morally acceptable, so Magnus hadn't even  _searched_ the name. 

It had been a month since he'd met Alec at Pandemonium, and yet, he hadn't gotten any messages from him. Magnus was antsy, always checking his phone, even though the ringer was on and he would've heard it. Him, Clary, and Sheldon had gone out quite often after their night of fun, but to no avail. There was no sweet Alexander in sight. 

But, Magnus had also not seen the man who had so rudely fucked with Alec, so that was a good thing, Magnus supposed. 

Clary had cuddled with Magnus that night, asking him everything about Alec. Magnus had told her of Alec's sweet stuttering, and his sometimes blunt comments. He told Clary that Alec was beautiful, and that Magnus had a feeling Alec didn't know it. Clary didn't judge Alec for his career choices, and neither did Magnus. It made pining over Alec all the much easier, though, because Magnus could see his face at the click of a button. He could also see his  _other_ more personal features, so it was a put off. 

Magnus didn't know what to do. 

He had given Alec his number, and stupidly enough, hadn't gotten Alec's in return. Magnus couldn't text Alec. Alec could only text him, which he hadn't. 

That was how Magnus found himself asking Clary to look and see if Alec had a new video. 

"Biscuit, I can't do it myself! That would make me a bad person! You have to do it," Magnus finished. 

Clary looked at him, unimpressed, before she sighed, and held out her hand. "Ten dollars, and then deal."

Magnus grinned, handed over the dough, and moved into the kitchen while Clary stalked Alec for him. Magnus didn't think he was being weird- he felt as if this reaction was  _normal._ Well, not really, considering Magnus was pining over an insecure porn star he met in a club bathroom after saving said porn star from activities the said porn star didn't want to participate in. 

It was all very new for Magnus, and that was saying something. He had loved many- Camille being the most recent- and had  _wanted_ many, but never in this sort of circumstance. It was odd, but beautiful. Much like Alexander himself, Magnus thought. 

Magnus decided to make himself a sandwich- but not Clary one because she  _refused_ to eat his sandwiches. Magnus didn't know why, he thought that they were amazing. He grabbed the wheat bread from the pantry, and set it on the counter, beside a plate he pulled out of the cabinet. He put out two pieces of bread, and then turned to the fridge grabbing mayo, mustard, lunch meat, and pepper jack cheese. Just how he liked it. Magnus began meticulously making the sandwich, one piece of bread covered in the mayo, the other in mustard. He laid everything out on the bread perfectly, and when he was done, smushed the two pieces of bread together unceremoniously. Magnus put everything back where it belonged, and grabbed a bag of chips, putting some on the side of his sandwich. 

"How's it going Clary?" Magnus called out, going to sit at the bar. 

"Holy shit, he's fucking hot, Maggie," Clary replied. Magnus smirked, and put a chip in his mouth.  _I know._ "No, like he's really fucking hot. He looks so innocent. No wonder he has so many fans."

Magnus swallowed his chip, and hopped down from his bar stool, walking into the living room. "I know. So is it new?"

Clary looked up from the phone, and at Magnus. She had the phone turned away, to where Magnus couldn't see it, and the sound was off. "Yeah. It was yesterday. It looks as if there's been a new one everyday."

Magnus frowned. "Everyday? That can't be good for him."

Clary shrugged. "I don't know, Mags. He looks weird in the videos."

"What do you mean  _weird?_ "

Clary sighed, and stood up. She brought the phone to Magnus, and he looked down. Alec did look weird. Well, at the moment, there was a man on top of him, and Alec had his face turned away from the camera. But, Alec's arms had bruises on them, and Magnus was surprised they hadn't covered them up. "He's just not into it, I guess."

Magnus kept watching, and sure enough, Alec turned to face the camera, and although it took a trained eye to see, he looked upset and even  _bored._ Magnus was a little bit worried, to say the least. 

"Fuck, what's going on with him?" Magnus asked, mostly to himself, not expecting an answer. 

"Magnus, he probably hates himself for doing this. He looks like he's made to be a teacher or something. Not selling his body in front of a camera like this."

Magnus felt some sort of sharp twinge in his stomach, and he realized he was  _sad for Alec._

 

~~

 

Alec moaned, even though he felt numb. No sort of feeling was going through his body. The man- Alec honestly didn't know who the fuck he was- grunted, slamming into Alec again. Alec was hard, but he wasn't getting anything out of it. It was as if his mind was disconnected from his body. It was the worst feeling, Alec thought. One where you don't even know what's happening to you anymore. 

Alec could tell the man was about to come, so Alec made quick work of jerking himself off- and in his mind, he was thinking of warm brown eyes, blue glitter, and caramel skin. 

"Cut! That was good. Xavier, are you coming back in tomorrow?" Alec waited for the man to pull out of him, and he stood, grabbing his boxers from the floor and pulling them on quickly. He could feel an ache coming on in his neck from the uncomfortable bed. 

"Nope. I'm off tomorrow," Alec replied. He'd been working, and working, and eventually, Isabelle, Jace, Lydia, and Maia had staged an intervention of sorts. They made him promise he'd take at least a day off, if not more. Alec agreed, already dreading having to be at the apartment with Isabelle and Jace. Alec guessed they were probably really worried about him, maybe even worried  _for_ him, but Alec couldn't care less. If mindlessly fucking people in front of a camera would take his mind off of the shit storm that was his life, then so be it. 

But Alec really wanted to see Magnus. 

It had been over a month since he'd last seen Magnus, and Alec was scared. He was terrified, really, to talk to Magnus again. Because in no way did it make sense for Magnus to like someone like  _him._ So, Alec refused to glance at Magnus' name in his phone, even though all Alec wanted to do was call Magnus and stare into his eyes for the rest of eternity.

 

"Alec, we're all going to have a little chat," Isabelle said, right as Alec opened the door. Alec sighed, and glared at Isabelle, who was sitting on a pink bean bag in the middle of the living room. Alec didn't even remember having a bean bag. 

"About what, Isabelle? I'm tired," Alec said, throwing his keys in the bowl by the door and going to walk to his room. 

"Alec, I'm scared for you. I know that this isn't you. Isn't my big brother. What is going on?" Isabelle asked. 

Alec felt the feeling of tears gather behind his eyes, the burning something he'd gotten used to in the past few days, and he turned around to Isabelle. He pulled his sweater off, allowing her to see all of the bruises he'd gathered up over the days he'd been working. Isabelle gasped, and holding a hand over her mouth, came to look closer. There were finger prints on Alec's biceps, hickeys on his neck, his chest, even his stomach. There was fresh red marks around his neck. 

"This, Isabelle. I hate who I've become. I don't- how do I fix it?" Alec sounded broken- he felt broken. And yet, Isabelle looked at him with nothing but love, wiping away his tears gently. 

"You quit."

 

Alec looked down at the phone in his hand, warring with himself. He looked up at Isabelle, and she smiled encouragingly. 

"It's just a date. Nothing more, Alec," Isabelle assured gently. 

Alec nodded, and began typing a message. 

_Hey Magnus. It's Alec. I'm sorry I haven't texted you. I've been- well, I've been busy. But, I was wondering if you might want to see me sometime? I'm pretty much free anytime._

Alec showed the message to Isabelle, and she nodded, gesturing for Alec to go ahead with it and send the message. Alec didn't know why he was so afraid- this was the man who had looked at Alec with nothing but kindness and understanding, who had protected Alec even though he'd seen Alec on his screen before as Xavier. Alec felt new now that he'd quit a few weeks ago. He was  _happy._ He was finally ready to meet up with Magnus, to smile and maybe feel something  _real._ It was a lot, yes, but it was just enough. 

So Alec hit send. 

 

~~

 

"HOLY FUCK CLARY IT HAPPENED! WHAT DO I DO? HOW DO I DO IT? WHAT DO I SAY? HOLY SHIT IT'S LIKE BEING GIVEN A NEW BORN BABY AND THEY DON'T GIVE YOU DIAPERS OR A BOTTLE!" Magnus leaped off of the couch, causing popcorn to rain down on them, and the bowl fell harmlessly to their now popcorn-infested-carpet. 

"Holy shit, what are you on about?" Clary asked, glaring at Magnus while she shook popcorn from her hair. Magnus didn't even spare her an apologetic glance before he began running in circles around the room. 

"What am I gonna wear? What am I gonna say? I should probably reply, right? Wait, no, not too soon. Don't want to seem too eager."

Clary just looked at Magnus like he'd grown seven heads. "Alec, Clary! He texted me back!"

Clary jumped up, and ripped the phone from Magnus' hand. "Holy shit, he said he's free anytime. Did he quit?"

Magnus smiled. "God, I hope so. He hated that job."

"How do you know?" 

Magnus shrugged, grabbing the phone back from Clary. "I don't know. How would  _you_ feel?" 

"You're right. I would hate my job too. Well, what are you going to say?" 

Magnus shrugged, and Clary pulled him down on the couch beside her, immediately leaning over his shoulder to over analyze the message. Magnus just smiled.  _He really texted me._

"Magnus! Listen to me, stupid! As I was saying, you could be cute and coy!" Clary offered, and Magnus couldn't be offended for being called an idiot because at least she was attempting to help him. 

"I'm not going to be coy. I'm going on this fucking date with him," Magnus added, in case she didn't know. 

Clary rolled her eyes. "Yes, obviously. Just, what are you going to say?"

Magnus smirked. "What every guy wants to hear."

 

Magnus drifted around his room and closet, humming to himself as he laid out the perfect outfit.  _Cobalt blue pants, sheer black button up, dress shoes. Necklaces._ Magnus took a certain care in what he wore, and this date was going to be no different. He'd replied to Alec last night asking for a date as soon as possible, which just so happened to be the next day. Magnus was very happy with the recent turn of events. Him and Alec had been texting non-stop, and it turns out Alec  _did_ quit his job. Magnus could say he was beyond proud. Even if it had taken Alec almost falling apart, he was happy now. That was what mattered to Magnus. 

And Magnus, well happy didn't begin to cover it. Magnus had begun to go  _insane_ not hearing from Alec. Sitting there and waiting by his phone constantly, waiting for a message that wasn't going to come. It sucked, but it had paid off.  _Because I'm going on a date with Alexander._

Magnus knew he had to look perfect, that his hair, makeup, and outfit had to be spot on, because despite already meeting Alexander, this was a date, plain and simple. And Magnus had always dressed to impress. Tonight, though wasn't just about impressing Alec. Magnus knew that he'd already done that, or this date wouldn't be happening. For Magnus, it was about being with Alec, plain and simple. 

Alec had said to meet him at Taki's, a small diner in New York that Alec said that he frequented often. Magnus was excited, if only to see Alec. It had been a month, a long month, and Magnus was ready to see Alec and hug him, congratulate him. Just give Alec all the love he deserved. Well, not love. Support. Magnus, despite falling in love faster than you can say 'oops', Magnus hadn't yet. He was glad that he hadn't fallen in love yet. Magnus had to protect his heart, and Alec had already disappeared for a long time. Magnus didn't know if Alec would do it again. Magnus, of course hoped not, but he didn't know for sure. 

As Magnus practically skipped to Taki's he let his mind wander. He wondered what Alec would be wearing.  _Probably black_ , Magnus thought, with a fond smile. He wondered how Alec would be feeling. Maybe he'd be really happy, smiling constantly. Or maybe Alec would be upset, because he had just quit his job. And even though Alec had hated his job, it was a job nonetheless. 

So, when Magnus walked into Taki's, he was most definitely not ready for the guilt he saw on Alec's beautiful face. 

And he was  _not_ expecting Alec to be dressed in a denim button up with tight black pants that hugged the right parts of him. Magnus was taken aback. 

"Alexander," Magnus greeted, and when Alec smiled, Magnus knew  _well, I'm gonna fall in love._

"Hi, Magnus," Alec replied, walking to Magnus and pulling him into a hug. Alec was warm against Magnus, and all Magnus could think of was Alec. Alec finally here, with Magnus, hugging Magnus. It was all too real. 

Magnus pushed out a heavy breath, and pulled away, his eyes traveling all over Alec's face. Alec looked stunning, just like he had the first time Magnus met him.  _Stunning_. Magnus didn't understand how someone could be so pretty. Also, Alec looked happy. But deep in his hazel eyes, Magnus saw guilt, lingering, and Magnus didn't know what Alec had to be guilty about. 

Because Magnus was way overly charming, he said the first thing that came into his head. 

"Where the fuck did you go for a month?" 

Alec cringed, and pulled Magnus to their table. Taki's was nice enough, booths around the outside, and tables all in the inside of the diner. It had a nice, homey feel, and Magnus felt immediately comfortable in its quiet setting. 

"I don't know what happened, okay? That shit with the guy at Pandemonium fucked me up more that I thought it would. I was- I was hurting. In my head. So, I made myself hurt on the outside too. And then my sister, being the savior she is, got me to come to my senses. Which meant that she got me to quit and ask you out on a date."

Magnus wanted to cry, or slap Alec, or hug Alec. It was just  _really_ confusing. So Magnus just did what he did best, and talked to Alec. "I'm sorry about the stuff at Pandemonium. That guy was a fuck face. But, Alexander, you don't have to hurt."

Alec nodded, but looked faintly annoyed as if he'd heard that exact sentence more than once. "I know. That's why I quit."

"Well, I hadn't watched you, so I didn't know. Until, of course, you texted me."

"It was bad, Magnus. Take my word for it. I was in a bad way. A really bad way. But I feel different now. New."

Magnus smiled, and touched Alec's cheek from across the table. "Good, darling. That's very good. On a happier note, how is that sister of yours?"

Alec smiled fondly. "She's good. There was a bartender- Raphael, I think- that she met, and she seems to like him. Or, she likes having sex with him, at least. He's not bad, though. I don't mind his company. But that's mostly because he always talks shit to Jace and it's the funniest thing ever."

Magnus smirked. "Lady Isabelle, the heart breaker. I knew I liked her."

"You talked to her for, like, two minutes," Alec deadpanned. 

"It was a vibe, okay?"

Alec snorted but straightened up when the waiter came to their table. Magnus was so focused on Alec he almost didn't notice that nasally voice. 

_Almost._

"Stanley, are you following me?" Magnus asked, glaring at Simon. Magnus had no recollection of Simon working at Taki's. But then again, Magnus never really listened to Simon. He just talked a lot, who could blame Magnus?

Simon sighed, and opened his mouth to reply, but Alec beat him to it. "His name tag says Simon."

"Finally, someone who appreciates me. Hear that, Mags? Simon."

Magnus waved this away, and smiled at Alec who was looking at him with confused eyes. "Alexander, meet Sheldon. Sheldon, Alexander. Sheldon here is my roommates boy toy. I mean her best friend." After a second of reflection, Magnus shook his head. "Okay, no I meant boy toy. Anyways, Seth over here, is totally stalking me. Care to explain, Samuel?"

"It must be exhausting, always having to find every single name aside from Simon that starts with an s," Simon replied, not answering Magnus' question. 

Magnus winked a glittery eye at Simon. "Eventually I'll start using girl names. I've always liked the name Stella. What do you think, Alexander?"

"I think... that I don't care. Simon, can I have a beer? I don't really care what kind."

Simon nodded, and looked expectantly at Magnus. Magnus leveled Simon with a glare, to which Simon glared right back. 

"If you refuse to say my name, I refuse to know what you want to drink. So, sir, what is your drink order?"

Magnus, for lack of any inspiration, just sighed. "Simon," Magnus said quietly. 

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Simon asked, directing the last question at Alec, who shook his head no with a smirk.

Magnus let out a scandalized gasp, a look of pure betrayal taking over his features. "Nope. I'm so ending this date. Anywho, I said SIMON. SIMON LEWIS."

Simon smiled. "Attaboy."

"Woof," Magnus replied. 

Simon walked away laughing. 

"You owe me something. I haven't decided what yet, but something," Magnus stated, looking at Alec with affronted eyes. 

"And why is that?" Alec asked. 

Magnus now looked at Alec like he was stupid. Magnus was having a lot of fun, changing his expressions. He didn't know why, but it was always so much fun.  _Probably because I act like a twelve year old_ , Magnus thought.

"Because you betrayed me."

Alec scoffed. "Did not."

"Did too," Magnus replied. So maybe everyone acted like a twelve year old sometimes.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did too."

Magnus smirked. "Did too."

"Damn, that usually works. I have two siblings, I should've won that!"

Magnus shrugged. "I'm friends with Simon. I've learned."

"I HEARD THAT!" Simon yelled, stepping away from the people he was waiting for a moment. 

"Did you hear something, Alexander? It sounded a bit like the yell of a LOSER."

Alec laughed. "You're such a  _teenager_." 

"I am a twenty-two year old  _man_ , thank you very much," Magnus replied.

"I'm only twenty," Alec replied, a little bit self consciously. 

Magnus looked at Alec meditatively, before smirking. "But you just asked for a beer."

"Simon didn't ask for my age," Alec replied, not missing a beat. 

"And you took a shot a Pandemonium," Magnus said, just to give Alec a hard time. Pandemonium was usually an all age club, but they had nights were it was just adults, and that was the night that Alec was there. So, technically Alec is an adult, because he's over eighteen, but he's not legal age to drink. 

And Magnus loved Alec's sneakiness. 

"Yes, well, I'm a risk taker."

Magnus looked at Alec dubiously. "I'm sorry, but the only color you seem to have in your wardrobe is black, save for that snazzy shirt you're wearing at the moment, and I, personally, would not say that the color black is really a risky color to wear. I mean, it's the mandatory color for funerals."

"Okay, listen here-" Alec began, before he was cut off by Magnus' laughing. 

Magnus tried to hold it in. He really, really did. But Alec looked so offended, and it was too much to ask of anyone, especially someone such as Magnus, who laughed at quite literally anything. Because Magnus tried to hold it in, his laugh sounded weird, and muffled by his lips, before Magnus slapped a hand over his mouth to try and stop the weird ass squeaky noises he was making. 

"Stop laughing! It's not funny." Alec was trying to make a serious expression, his eyebrows drawn over his eyes, but the expression was ruined by the laughter in Alec's eyes and his tone of voice. 

Magnus took his hand off of his mouth, before taking a deep breath.  _I can do this._ And then in the corner of Magnus' eye, he saw Simon spill water all over one of the customers, and it was the end for Magnus. 

The laughs came exploding out of him, like someone had just taken the ring off of a laugh grenade inside of him, and it was bad.  _Really bad._ The giggles coming out of Magnus' mouth turned heads. 

And then Alec started laughing too, despite Simon's groaning in their direction. 

Magnus laughed until a tear fell from his eye, and then he kept laughing.  _There must be drugs in the air,_ Magnus thought, taking a calming breath to soothe his burning lungs. 

"God, I need to hit the gym," Alec said, holding a hand over his stomach, where Magnus knew his abs were hidden. 

"Personally, I think we just did," Magnus replied. "I think that I have a ten pack."

Magnus was idly poking at his stomach when Simon came over with their drinks. 

"Here's your beer, Alec. Dos Equis. If that's okay."

Alec nodded, and grabbed the beer from Simon's hands, not trusting him. Simon looked very dejected at the moment, and Magnus took pity on him.  _Time to be a good person._

"Thank you, Simon," Magnus said, smiling at Simon. Simon looked mildly surprised, as if Magnus hadn't just said his name five minutes ago, before smiling and setting Magnus' dr. pepper in front of him. What could Magnus say, in the crazy world, he was a simple man. 

"What's that?" Alec asked after Simon had left. 

"It's a concoction of doctors and peppers. I don't know how they get it to taste so good. The mixture sounds like it would be terrible. Doctors are most often pretty rude," Magnus said, making an exception for Catarina. 

"You're drinking a dr. pepper?" Alec asked, surprised.

"Well, yes. What, did you think I would order the longest thing on the menu?"

Alec shrugged. "I don't know. I thought it would be more- well, I just thought it'd be more  _colorful_."

Magnus smirked. "Are you trying to say that just because I am a colorful man that therefor I have to drink colorful drinks?"

"No! Of course not- I would never- but, I don't know. It's just that you're magical, and I guess I expected you to have a magical drink. Like, I mean, it doesn't have to come with glitter on the side, but I don't know-"

"Alec, calm down. I was pulling your leg."

Alec looked mildly distressed, biting on his bottom lip. "Sorry. Sometimes my mouth gets the best of me."

"I can see that," Magnus replied, looking down at Alec's big, red bottom lip, before looking up at Alec's eyes. 

Alec flushed bright red. "I don't- I, um. Okay, here, I'll try again. I like you, okay. But I don't wanna rush into anything."

Magnus smiled. "I would never want you to rush into something you don't want to. I'm not a total dick. Although, sometimes I can be."

"I strongly doubt it."

 

~~

 

Alec had fun with Magnus. A lot of fun. Alec didn't know that someone could be so compassionate and kind. Yet, that's just how Magnus seemed to be, without him even knowing it. 

Alec really liked being with Magnus. Magnus just made the world blur away into nothingness. People stopped to look at Magnus. Alec supposed that he was lucky, getting to be with such a beautiful man. A beautiful, kind, caring, and understanding man. 

So Magnus was practically perfect. 

He was also patient, not even giving Alec a kiss goodbye when Alec could tell that Magnus really wanted to. Alec did too, of course, but he wasn't ready. Alec didn't want to rush this relationship, despite his body saying other things. 

Because Alec's body was saying things. 

Alec practically skipped home, a smile on his face the whole way.  _Damn, imagine how I'll feel whenever we kiss_ , Alec thought. Alec stopped in front of his building, but didn't go in. Instead, Alec sat on a bench on the sidewalk, and looked up at the stars. 

They were everywhere, sprinkled into the sky like glitter. If Alec squinted, he could see them sparkle. 

Alec knew the science behind stars, that they were all a bunch of hundreds of light years away, so if you think about it, you could actually be seeing the stars three years later than how they are in the sky. It's confusing, so Alec never like to think about the science behind it. 

He liked to think of the stars like an artist would. 

Liked to think about how the black from the sky made the stars even brighter, made their sparkling even more magnificent. Or how the moon shone, luminous against the wavering darkness. 

The Earth was made up of so many beautiful things, and yet Alec had yet to see any one of them as beautiful as Magnus. 

For what seemed like hours, Alec sat beneath the stars, and compared them to the sparkling of Magnus' eyes. 

None of them came close. 

 

Alec and Magnus were on date six. The other five, including the first one, ended with them hugging. But Alec could feel a shift in the evening. Alec thought that the shift occurred when Alec had given Magnus a bite of his ice cream. 

It was the most trivial thing ever, and yet when Magnus' lips circled around the spoon, Alec could've sworn that he undressed Magnus with his eyes. 

"I really love ice cream," Magnus said, as they walked out of the shop, their hands intertwined. Every touch from Magnus sent Alec's world in a tailspin. It was terrifyingly perfect. 

Alec licked his lips. "Yeah, I do too."

Magnus smiled, and skipped as they walked through the dark streets of New York. The only sort of illumination they had was from street lights and from the moon. Every once in a while, there would be trees wrapped in white christmas lights, and ever single time that happened, Magnus commented on how beautiful it was. 

"I, personally, have always wanted to make my own type of ice cream. Like cinnamon and sugar. Does that as good to you as it does to me?"

Alec thought that his head was going to explode, but tried to keep up the conversation best he could. "I feel like that's already a thing, babe."

Magnus pouted, but it disappeared when he heard Alec call him babe. "I like that. I'm gonna call you..." Magnus looked around for ideas, before his eyes found the sky. "Nephilim. I heard it once in my history class at college. Apparently, they're half angels half humans. And you, Alexander, are at least half of an angel."

"Why don't you just call me angel?" Alec asked. 

Magnus smiled, and looked at Alec. Magnus' face was all angles, thanks to the low lighting, and his face looked even more golden that it usually did. "That's too normal. Our relationship is not normal."

Alec nodded. "You could say that."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they walked back to Alec's apartment. Magnus' shoulder kept brushing against Alec's, his arm warm even through the polka dot button up Magnus was wearing. Alec was going  _insane_. But Alec was the one who said that he didn't want to rush, and him and Magnus had only been going on dates for two months. Technically, they'd known each other for three months. Not a very long time, and yet it felt like forever. Because Alec wanted Magnus, plain and simple. There was no question to it. Every part of Alec wanted Magnus- not just for sex. Definitely not. Alec wanted to hold Magnus in his arms, wanted to fall asleep like that, and to wake up and watch the sunrise through Magnus' chocolate eyes. 

Alec was falling in love. And there was nothing he could do to stop it, except for move forward. 

"Is Isabelle going to be there?" Magnus asked, looking up at the building. 

Alec shook his head. "No. She's going out on a date with that Raphael."

"I love the name Raphael," Magnus replied, walking into the building, Alec's hand still in his. 

Alec shrugged. "It's cool, I guess."

"And your brother? Trace?"

Alec laughed. "It's Jace. But no, he's with our friend Lydia. I think Lydia, Maia- Lydia's girlfriend- and Jace all have a threesome every once in a while. Jace has trouble finding girls. We don't judge him."

"I guess, technically, you have trouble finding girls," Magnus replied. 

Alec glanced at Magnus, who looked perfectly content. "Because I'm gay, you mean?"

"Obviously. I mean, you could probably get- Tessa!" 

Alec looked around, but the only people he saw were two boys and a girl. The girl looked a little familiar, though. 

"Magnus?" It was the girl.

Alec knew he recognized her. She was the one that had ran into Alec all that time ago. So, she definitely was used to boys winking at her if she was friends with Magnus Bane. 

"At your service," Magnus replied, smiling. He kissed Alec's knuckles before dropping his hand to hug Tessa. 

Alec looked down at his hand in shock for a moment, before shaking his head fondly and looking up. The two boys that Tessa had been talking to came over, and Alec noticed that they were both looking at Tessa with the exact same love filled expression.  _Interesting._

"Alexander, come here, darling," Magnus said, waving Alec over with his hand. Alec glided over to Magnus' side, and smiled at Tessa, who looked surprised. 

"I remember you," Tessa said, pointing a finger at Alec. 

Alec nodded. "Yes, I remember you too. Just came barreling out of that elevator, not a care in the world."

Tessa giggled and slapped Magnus in the shoulder. "I didn't know that  _the_ Alexander lived in my building!"

Magnus, who was looking between Tessa and Alec with something like shock, shrugged. "You and me both. Hello, boys."

The two boys waved, at the exact same time.  _Interesting_ , Alec thought for the second time. One of the boys had straight, jet black hair that was charmingly messy. He had bright blue eyes and pale skin. The other one beside him had odd, silver hair, that was straight as well. Alec noticed that the boy also had silver eyes. 

"That one," Magnus said, pointing at the black haired boy, "is Will. And that's Jem."

"Hi," Alec said, smiling stupidly. 

"Hello," Will replied, his voice holding a thick British accent. Jem just nodded to Alec. 

"Well, we must be going. These dashing men and I have places to be," Tessa said. 

"And by places, she means that she's forcing us to see a film," Jem said, his voice also thick with a British accent. 

"No, she's forcing you. I'm going willingly," Will countered. 

Jem waved that away, and Alec was surprised when Jem grabbed Will's hand. "Shut up."

"Boys, no bickering. Come on, let's leave Magnus and Alec."

Alec waved goodbye to them, and grabbed Magnus' hand back, leading him to the elevator. 

"That was an interesting experience," Alec remarked as they waited for the elevator to open. 

Magnus nodded, and there was a smile on his lips. "Indeed. They're in a polyamorous relationship, if you were wondering."

"I figured that out," Alec replied. The elevator binged, and no one stepped out. Magnus pulled Alec into the elevator, and let Alec push the button for his floor, all while being silent. 

Alec glanced at Magnus, and saw that Magnus was biting his lip. 

"Fuck it," Alec said, and Magnus looked up in surprise, before Alec crashed their lips together. Alec dropped Magnus' hand to cup his face. Magnus' lips were soft, and they opened almost immediately for Alec. Alec let his tongue roam around Magnus' mouth, tasting the ice cream that they'd had for desert. Magnus' mouth was addicting. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, and pulled Alec closer so that Magnus was against the elevator wall and Alec was flush against him. 

Alec felt hot all over. Where Magnus' hands were pressing into the fabric of Alec's green sweater, there was fire alighting. Alec was alive with energy, his veins singing with it. Instead of blood, his body was full to the brim with heat, energy, and lust. It was an intoxicating mixture. 

The bell dinged, and Alec pulled away quickly, leaving Magnus wanting more. Alec's lips felt cold without the heat Magnus was pouring into him. 

"It's okay, babe. I have an empty apartment just for us," Alec reminded over his shoulder, pulling Magnus along. Magnus sighed sadly, like a child would, before following Alec, and looking directly at Alec's ass that was framed perfectly in the skinny jeans. 

 

~~

 

Magnus wasn't at all nervous. Not one bit. 

Ha, yes he was. 

Magnus hadn't  _ever_ had good luck with sex. Ever. And Magnus was really, really nervous to it with Alec. Not because Magnus thought that Alec would hurt him, or eave him, but because Magnus was terrified of people seeing him naked. 

Used to be that Magnus didn't care what people thought of his body. Magnus knew that he looked good. It was a sort of a way for Magnus to feel self love, when he took care of his body. 

That was, of course, until Camille. 

Alec was nothing like Camille. First off, Alec was not a raging, backstabbing bitch. He also would never undermine Magnus such as Camille did. 

Alec was a whole new breed of perfect, and Magnus felt safe. But he was also terrified. 

Always terrified. 

Alec unlocked the door easily, not even dropping Magnus' hand. Alec would be very experienced in sex, obviously, but from what Magnus had been told, Alec had never had sex when it mattered. When it was with someone that he loved. 

Magnus had sex with people he loved before. But the last one really ruined sex for Magnus. 

"Magnus, hey. Mags, are you okay?" Alec asked, touching Magnus' check with the lightest of fingers. 

Magnus knew that he was overreacting. Alec would never, ever hurt him. 

Falling in love was a scary thing. You never know if you're going to stay in love, or if the other person will love you back. But Magnus knew, at that moment, that he was falling in love. There was no need in denying it. There was love inside of Magnus, hot and bright and new. All for Alec. 

"I'm okay," Magnus replied, his voice strong. Alec continued leading Magnus to his room, their footsteps echoing loudly through the empty apartment. Alec stopped in front of a door, and pushed it open. Magnus walked in behind Alec, and turned when Alec closed the door behind him. 

Alec rushed forward, and grabbed Magnus' face, cupping it between his hands. Alec's palms were warm and calloused, scratching at Magnus' face. Magnus' skin was already overheated, just having Alec touching him made Magnus go up in flames like wax paper dipped in kerosene. 

Alec pulled away for a moment. "Hey, what is it? You can tell me."

Magnus bit his lip, thinking if he should tell Alec.  _The worst he can do is ask me to leave_ , Magnus thought. "Okay. But it's not a happy story Alexander."

Alec nodded, and took his hands from Magnus' face, instead holding both of Magnus' hands in his. 

"The last girl I dated- Camille- well, she hurt me. Bad. Not just emotionally. We were into some really bad stuff, like drugs. Mostly her, of course, but I stayed with her. I was blinded by love. One night, we were at a party. She'd given me a drink- said it was really strong, that I wouldn't remember anything of the night. She was almost right. 

"I drank it, every single drop. I passed out. And when I woke up-" Magnus took a deep breath. It hurt to remember how stupid he was. "When I woke up, there were men all around me. There was blood everywhere. I thought that they had killed someone. But nope, they had just cut me. I have scars- on my thighs, my stomach. Some on my back. They'd raped me while I was unresponsive, and then cut me. I guess they liked that kind of stuff. All that I know is Camille let them do that to me for money. Someone at the party saw, and called the police and paramedics. That's how I met one of my best friends Catarina. Camille is in jail, and so are all of the men. But I still bare the scars, and hold the memories. Them being locked up will never erase that."

Alec looked- well he looked sad. So, very sad. But he wasn't looking at Magnus with pity. To Magnus, it almost looked like he was looking at him with love. 

"Listen to me. I want this. So, so very much. And I want you. I will never- God, Magnus, I would never hurt you. Ever. Do not even think for a second that I would hurt you. If you don't want to do this, tell me. We can just cuddle, if you want," Alec offered, and he squeezed Magnus' hand to show he was being honest. Magnus thought cuddling sounded nice. 

But so did fucking Alec. 

Magnus was ready to be with Alec. He trusted Alec. He really, really did.

Magnus pulled one hand from Alec's but before he could sooth Alec with words, he touched Alec's face with his fingers, soft and loving. "I want this, my little Nephilim."

Alec pushed out a quick, surprised breath, before his hands were tangled in Magnus' necklaces and his black shirt, pushing Magnus back onto Alec's bed. Alec kissed Magnus, hard and hot. Magnus moaned into Alec's mouth when he felt Alec's tongue tease at his lips. Magnus opened his mouth, allowing Alec's tongue in. Alec pushed Magnus gently back against the bed, letting Magnus scoot up a bit so that most of his legs were on the bed. Alec let go of Magnus, and Magnus fell back on the bed, breathing hard and fast. Magnus lifted up his head, and saw Alec reaching down to take off Magnus' socks and shoes. Magnus really wanted to make the  _you know what they say about big feet?_ joke, but decided against it. 

"All done," Alec said, running his fingers up Magnus' now bare feet. Magnus squirmed, and let out a high pitched giggle. He'd always been sensitive on his feet. 

Alec smiled, before crawling up on the bed, and straddling Magnus. Magnus moaned quietly, tilting his head back at the feeling of Alec on top of him. 

When Magnus looked back up, Alec was looking down at Magnus, his hazel eyes blown out and almost eaten up by his iris. Alec went to take off his shirt, hands moving to the hem, but Magnus stopped him, grabbing Alec's hands. 

"Allow me," Magnus offered. 

Alec flushed- and God, was Magnus fucking  _honored_ to be the one that Alec actually wanted- before he nodded. Magnus sat up, using his core to hold himself up because he was using his hands on Alec. Magnus pushed the shirt up slowly, his fingers tracing every new strip of skin that came uncovered. Alec was  _stunning_ , and watching it in a video was a lot different than seeing it in real life. Alec had a perfect body, abs like a god, muscular biceps. 

"God, you're stunning," Magnus said, his voice full of awe. 

Alec flushed again, from his chest all of the way up to his cheekbones. "I can't possible be any prettier than you."

Magnus smirked, and laid back on the bed. "Why don't you find out?"

Alec hesitated for a moment, but still put his fingers at the hem of Magnus' shirt. Slowly but surely, Alec uncovered Magnus' stomach, and while Magnus was still kind of expecting Alec's face to twist in disgust, Alec just looked at Magnus with pure lust in his eyes. 

"You're definitely prettier," Alec said, his voice soft. He had pushed Magnus' shirt up to Magnus' neck, and Magnus sat up so Alec could take his shirt all of the way off. "No, you're beautiful. So, so beautiful."

Magnus' breath caught in his throat, and he laid back down, looking up at Alec. Alec was gazing at Magnus, and Magnus was so taken back by the emotion held in those two little eyes. Magnus, not trusting his voice, instead used his hands, and touched Alec's stomach, running his fingers through Alec's chest hair, and down to Alec's abs. 

"God, I can't fucking take this. I need you," Alec said, his voice thick with desire. 

Magnus smiled softly, and reached up to wrap his hand on the nape of Alec's neck, his fingers twisting in Alec's hair. "Then kiss me."

Alec did exactly that, leaning forward on Magnus' laps and causing their dicks to rub against each other in their jeans. 

"These," Magnus said, pulling on the waist band of Alec's jeans, "need to come off."

Alec smiled and scrambled off of Magnus' lap. "Why don't you take them off for me?"

Magnus' breath caught again, before he was sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed. Alec pushed out a stuttering breath when Magnus' fingers touched his stomach. 

"You like it when I touch you?" Magnus asked, stopping his hand at the band of Alec's jeans. 

"Yes. So much. Makes me- makes me want you more," Alec replied, his words coming out as soft gasps. 

Magnus decided to give the boy what he wanted. Himself. 

Magnus unbuttoned Alec's jeans, and pushed them down. Magnus let out a laugh. "No underwear?"

Alec smiled, and shrugged. "Too restricting."

Magnus went back to pulling down Alec's pants, and soon enough Alec was there, naked for him. Magnus ignored Alec's boner, and trailed his fingers down Alec's thighs.

"You're beautiful. Say it."

Alec bit his lip. "I'm beautiful."

"Yes you are," Magnus replied. 

"Your turn," Alec said, grabbing Magnus' shoulder and gently pushing him back on the bed. Magnus felt his breathing speed up when Alec got his fingers to Magnus' waist band.

Alec's hands were already beautiful things. Big and calloused, from working on things, sometimes covered in paint- Alec was into painting and Magnus thought Alec and Clary would get along great- but also soft. Alec knew how to touch Magnus, because Alec was always observing, Magnus knew. So when Alec's fingers touched Magnus' belly button, Magnus thought his head would explode. 

"I remember you telling me that you didn't like it when people touched your stomach. I figured that it was because you're ticklish," Alec said, smiling happily, as if he'd uncovered the biggest treasure. 

"Um, no, I am not ticklish. I think that all of my nerve endings go to my belly button, or something. Very weird." Magnus voice was breathy, and would've been embarrassing if Alec wasn't sounding the exact same way. 

Alec stilled his hands at Magnus' waist band, making Magnus whine. "Not ticklish?" 

Magnus shook his head, and crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at the ceiling. "Not one bit."

Without warning, Alec's fingers dug into Magnus' sides, tickling him like there was no tomorrow. Magnus kicked and yelled, but it was all drowned out by his and Alec's laughing. 

"Hey- stop- hey, you're naked, and I'm not. There's something wrong with this equation," Magnus said, between heaving breaths. Alec's hands finally stopped, and he slid his hands down Magnus' sides, all the way to the tops of Magnus' black jeans. Alec didn't say anything, just let his fingers slide along the waistband until they hit the button. 

"Do you want me to take of your pants?" Alec asked, voice husky, and oh so sexy.

Magnus didn't trust his voice, so he nodded vigorously. 

"What was that?" Alec asked, unbuttoning the button slowly. 

"Yes," Magnus said, his voice almost just a sigh. 

Alec smiled, and made quick work of unzipping Magnus' pants, and pulling them down. Magnus knew that his erection was probably all in Alec's face- Magnus had also never been a big fan of underwear. 

"So you had the audacity to make fun of me going commando, but you, sir, also have no underwear?"

Magnus sat up and smiled at Alec. "Ruins the lines of my jeans."

"Was that a Deadpool quote?"

Magnus shrugged. "I don't know. Okay, yes it was. Want to know another Deadpool quote? I'm touching myself tonight."

Alec laughed, and looked at Magnus with bright eyes. "No need. I'll do it for you."

Magnus bit his lip, an attempt at holding in a laugh, and maybe, hopefully, looking sexy. Judging by how dark Alec's eyes went, Magnus succeeded. 

"Hey, Alec?" Magnus asked, his voice innocent. 

"Yes, Magnus?"

"Will you fuck me?"

Alec blushed- because only Alec had the ability to blush in a situation like this- but nodded. "Give me a second."

Magnus nodded, and leaned back against the bed. And then Magnus thought better of it, and moved to lay against the head board. Alec grabbed something- hopefully lube- from his nightstand, before coming to lay beside Magnus. Magnus flipped around and straddled Alec. 

Magnus leaned forward, and pulled Alec's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking it, before biting down. Alec moaned beneath him, and squirmed. Magnus smiled, letting go of Alec's lip. 

Seeing the lube Alec had in his hand, Magnus snatched it from him. "Allow me."

"Yeah, okay. That's- yes."

Magnus smirked, and scooted back, letting his dick brush against Alec's, before sitting on Alec's thighs. Magnus put a generous amount of lube in the palm of his hand, before grabbing Alec's dick. Alec moaned, and bucked into Magnus' hand. Magnus smiled, and moved his hand up and down, spreading the lube. As Magnus scooted up, readying himself to ride Alec, Alec stopped him. 

"Do you need any, um, preparation?"

Magnus smiled, and with the hand that didn't have lube all over it, touched Alec's cheek. "Such an angel. No, darling. I'll be fine."

Alec nodded, and watched as Magnus lowered himself onto Alec's dick. They both moaned, Alec's voice the lower harmony, before Alec's dick was fully inside of Magnus. 

"You feel so good," Magnus said, biting his lip, his head thrown back. 

"I doubt as good as-" Alec cut off when Magnus began moving. Alec moaned, before putting his hands on Magnus' hips, and helping Magnus' move up and down. Magnus let his one of his hands rest on Alec's thigh while the other one jerked himself in time with his hips moving on Alec. 

Magnus let obscenities fall freely from his lips, each one worse than the last. 

"Fuck, Magnus, you feel so fucking amazing," Alec said. 

Magnus looked through his lashes down at Alec, and  _fuck_ was he stunning. His black hair was sticking up, and some of it was sticking to his sweaty forehead. Alec's stomach and arms were shining with sweat, his body probably just as overheated as Magnus'. Alec's adams apple was bobbing in his throat, which was bared. Magnus let go of Alec's thigh to run his fingers on Alec's neck. Alec opened his eyes, which were so blown out only a ring of hazel was seen. Alec's lips were red, and bitten either from himself or Magnus. 

"So beautiful," Magnus said, his fingers running over Alec's lips. "So, so beautiful, baby. You feel so good."

Alec's breathing hitched for a moment, and before Magnus had time to do much of anything but gasp, he was down on the bed and Alec was above him.

"Let me show you just how good I feel." Alec's voice was low, and right at Magnus' ear. 

Magnus nodded. "I am behind that one hundred percent."

Alec thrusted into Magnus, and he pressed against Magnus' prostate, sending Magnus' mind into a tailspin of pleasure. 

"Right there, Alexander," Magnus gasped out. 

Alec did what Magnus asked, hitting Magnus' prostate with each thrust. Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus' dick, and pumped him in time with his thrusts. 

"Alec! Oh  _fuck._ "

Alec's hips started moving faster, pushing harder into Magnus. Alec's hand kept moving faster on Magnus' dick. 

"Oh Magnus, you feel amazing, babe."

Magnus felt heat coiling in his belly, and barely had time to warn Alec before he came, spilling over Alec's hand and onto Magnus' belly. Magnus felt a euphoria wash over him as Alec came inside of him, filling Magnus. Alec moaned out Magnus' name brokenly as he came, making Magnus want to just let Alec inside of him for the rest of eternity. 

But after catching his breath, Alec pulled out, leaving Magnus empty, and crawled off the bed. Magnus almost whined, but then Alec was back, a wash cloth in his hand. 

"Don't worry. I've got you, baby," Alec said as he cleaned Magnus' stomach gently. 

Alec threw the wash cloth into his dirty clothes hamper, before shutting off the light and coming to lay beside Magnus, pulling the blankets up over the both of them. Magnus clumsily wrapped himself around Alec, before he kissed Alec's chest and laid his head on the same spot. Alec was warm, his body a perfect pillow for Magnus' to lay his head on. 

"You've got me," Magnus echoed sleepily, before closing his eyes and letting the sleep take over. 

The last thought that Magnus had was,  _God, I love this man so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! again, big thanks to queen tayvian! you give the best advice/encouragement ever :) 
> 
> of course, kudos & comments are welcome, and much appreciated <3
> 
> all the love, angels <3
> 
> ps- i actually eat my sandwiches like that :)


	3. Give Me Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus invites Alec over for dinner with all of Magnus' friends. As Alec is walking home, he sees someone he really doesn't want to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back for another update :) super long chapter! this chapter is gonna have some drama in it, but don't fret, our boys will get their happy ending. eventually. 
> 
> on a totally unrelated note, jace is a bad ass. 
> 
> oh, and also, morning sex :)
> 
> anywhoo, enjoy, angels <3
> 
> -song: give me love/ album: add
> 
> p.s. catarina's in this chapter, and i'm gonna make her look like how we saw her (for about four seconds) in the show. i have limited info for cat, so bear with me. :)
> 
> p.p.s there's an attempted rape/sexual assault in this chapter, but it will not be followed through. if that triggers you, please skip over the last part of the chapter.

Alec woke to Magnus wrapped around him like a vine. It wasn't the worst way to wake up, Alec couldn't lie. 

Magnus was warm, his face a beacon for Alec's soft smile. Alec was happy that he'd finally had sex with someone who  _mattered_ , and who actually cared about him. It was scary, in a way, though. Because for Alec, he'd given up a part of himself. He'd put his trust in Magnus to stay with him, even though they'd had sex, and even though Magnus had seen Alec at his most vulnerable. 

Alec, careful not to wake Magnus, carded his hands through Magnus' soft hair. 

Magnus was always beautiful, makeup or no makeup, but Alec could honestly say he'd never seen Magnus more beautiful than he was at the moment. 

His head was right on Alec's shoulder, his black hair fanning on the pillow and tickling Alec's arm. Magnus' face was at peace, his lips pulled into a small, gentle smile, his eyes closed against his dreams. Magnus' golden skin seemed to be shining in the sunlight, sparkling like glitter. 

How Alec had gotten so lucky, he didn't know. 

Alec ran gentle finger tips down the bridge of Magnus' nose, and to his lips, tracing them softly. Magnus had such beautiful, pink, soft lips. They felt like rose petals beneath Alec's fingers. 

Magnus made a little snuffling noise, shifting, before his eyes were open, and Alec was loosing his breath. Magnus had such beautiful chocolate brown eyes, but at the moment they were full of something Alec was feeling a lot of at the moment. 

Love. 

"Good morning. How long have you been creepily staring at me while I sleep?" Magnus didn't sound freaked out. His voice was still hoarse with sleep, yet he still sounded tender. 

"Not long enough for it to be weird. You're just so beautiful when you sleep," Alec admitted, without even thinking of it. 

Alec blushed profusely, but decided not to apologize for blurting out what came into his head because he saw a blush coloring Magnus' cheek bones. Alec was stunned for a moment. He made  _the_ Magnus Bane blush.  _So, so beautiful_ , Alec thought. 

Magnus smiled then, and touched Alec's cheek gently. "You're always beautiful, darling. How did you sleep?"

"Good. But I think I found a leech in my bed," Alec teased. 

Magnus shrugged. "Okay, then."

And then Magnus rolled away, off of Alec, standing up on the floor. Alec couldn't help but let his eyes roam Magnus' beautiful body. 

Alec groaned, throwing his head back on the pillow and closing his eyes. 

"Like what you see?" Magnus said, before laughing. 

Alec sighed. "It's like dating a fucking model. I mean, no one should be allowed to be that good looking. It's unfair."

Alec gasped when the blanket was  _torn_ from his waist, and his naked body was out for show. But Alec felt immeasurably better when Magnus straddled Alec. Alec opened his eyes, gazing up at Magnus. Magnus' hair was sleep mussed and wild, going in every direction, some falling onto his forehead. Alec pushed away the strands of hair falling into Magnus' beautiful eyes. 

"You, my Alexander, you are beautiful," Magnus said softly, before leaning down and kissing Alec oh-so-gently on the lips, like the touch of a feather. 

Alec didn't feel a rush. He let himself memorize Magnus' lips, memorize the feel of Magnus above him. Magnus was the one that got needy, pushing his tongue into Alec's mouth, feeling around. 

Alec began to feel a little hot, Magnus setting against him  _naked_ , in all of his beautiful glory. 

So, Alec pulled away from Magnus, and before Magnus could even pout, Alec had his hands on Magnus' hips and was flipping them over so that Magnus was laid on the bed and Alec was comfortable between Magnus' legs. 

"Let me show you just how beautiful you are," Alec whispered in Magnus' ear. 

Magnus shivered beneath Alec, goosebumps rising on his skin in anticipation. Alec was proud to be the one able to make Magnus a shivering mess. 

"Yes, please do," Magnus said, the sleep gone from his voice, only desire left. 

Alec bit down on Magnus' neck, before licking over his bite mark, soothing the red skin. Alec kept biting and soothing, all over Magnus' neck, worshiping the beautiful golden skin there. 

"Alec!" Magnus gasped, when Alec bit down on his pulse point. Magnus had begun to squirm beneath Alec, trying to get a much needed friction, but every time he tried, Alec would push Magnus down into the bed gently. 

"Magnus, I am going to worship every part of your beautiful body. Including your beautiful cock. Don't worry, baby. You'll get what you need," Alec assured, before sliding down a bit to start sucking on Magnus' collar bone. Magnus moaned beneath Alec, his hands finding Alec's hair and tugging lightly. Alec smiled against Magnus' skin, before he moved down even more and pulled one of Magnus' dark nipples into his mouth. 

" _Alexander_ ," Magnus moaned throatily. Alec bit down lightly, causing Magnus to almost yell his name. 

Alec looked up at Magnus, sucking once more on his nipple, his eyes right on Magnus', before he stopped sucking. "Yell all you want, baby. It's just us here, today."

Magnus let out a loud moan when Alec pulled Magnus' other nipple into his mouth, giving it just as much attention as he'd given the other. 

Alec was even ignoring his  _own_ erection, focusing more on making Magnus go crazy with anticipation, even though he was going crazy himself. This was going to be all about Magnus. 

Alec let go of Magnus nipple, and moved down even further on the bed, before leaning back down to run his tongue along Magnus' sculpted abdomen. Alec bit down gently, before finally moving to where Magnus wanted him. 

"Oh, Alec, please," Magnus whined. 

Alec looked up at Magnus, who looked so fucking stunning that Alec felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. Magnus' chest were flushed a bright red, and his lips were just as red, probably from where he'd bitten down on them. Magnus' eyes were full of want and desire, almost eaten up by the black iris's. Alec gave Magnus what he wanted, wrapping his lips around the tip of Magnus' dick. 

"Thank God," Magnus moaned quietly, his voice almost a whisper. 

Alec sucked hard on the tip, before moving down on Magnus' dick- but slowly, making sure to feel every inch of it. Alec used his hand to jerk off the rest of Magnus, his hand still gentle. 

Alec bobbed his head, before pulling off with a pop. Alec looked up at Magnus, and smiled. 

"What do you want, baby?" Alec asked, touching Magnus' face gently. 

Magnus leaned into the touch, his eyes closed, before replying. "You."

Alec smiled. "Well, you've already got me. Anything else?"

Magnus opened his eyes, keeping eye contact as he reached over to Alec's beside table and grabbed the tube of lube they'd left laying out. Magnus was beautiful, but he was also so sexy, and Alec could feel his body reacting to Magnus in an almost embarrassing way. 

"I want to be inside of you," Magnus said, handing Alec the lube. 

Alec bit his lip, before lubing up his fingers so that he could stretch himself for Magnus. Alec had done this so many times before, but never had anyone looked at him with as much heat as Magnus did. Alec could practically  _feel_ Magnus' eyes on him, like a touch of flame on his skin. 

Alec pulled his fingers out of himself, and made sure to put a little bit of lube on Magnus, so that there wasn't any pain for himself. 

"Ready, baby?" Alec asked, holding Magnus' dick up. 

Magnus nodded, putting his hands on Alec's hips gently, guiding Alec down. 

Both men moaned together, their voices forming a perfect harmony. Magnus bottomed out in Alec, and for a second, Alec just sat there, letting himself feel Magnus inside of him. 

"You feel so good inside of me, baby," Alec said, and he wasn't surprised when his voice came out like a breathy moan. 

Instead of saying anything, Magnus gently moved Alec, guiding him up and down with his hands, until Alec started to move on his own. Alec set a slow pace, letting himself feeling Magnus sliding in him. 

"So beautiful," Magnus said, so quietly that Alec knew he wasn't even supposed to hear it. 

Alec kept moving, but leaned down to capture Magnus' lips. Alec hoped that the kiss conveyed his feelings; how much he loved having Magnus with him, and inside of him. 

Alec worshipped Magnus' body, pulling soft moans from the both of them, filling the room full to the brim with love. Alec felt warm all over, and he knew that it was because he was with this man. 

The man Alec  _loved_. 

Alec made sure to watch Magnus, to look at Magnus every time he moaned. Alec saw the moment when Magnus was tired of going slow, and he took over, holding Alec's hips in a tight grip. Alec threw his head back in pleasure, and again, he could feel Magnus' eyes eating him up, taking pleasure in his pleasure. 

"Angel. My Nephilim," Magnus said, his voice breathy. 

Alec smiled, and looked down at Magnus, who was still guiding Alec. "You're beautiful."

Magnus just shook his head, taking a hand from Alec's hip and touching Alec's hair lightly. 

Just as Alec was getting the hang of moving by himself, Magnus had Alec flipped back over, not even pulling out of him, and began to do it himself. 

Alec didn't have a problem with this. 

Magnus' pace was fast, and Alec couldn't keep the moans inside of himself. Magnus' dick brushed up against Alec's prostate, and Alec let out a throaty moan, throwing his head back on the pillow. 

Magnus' hand wrapped around Alec's dick, and he began to jerk Alec on time with the thrust of his hips. 

Alec could feel the pressure coiling up in his stomach, could feel the explosion building pressure. 

Magnus' hips moved in and out of Alec faster, and Alec could tell that Magnus was about to come too. 

"Come for me, Magnus," Alec mumbled. 

Magnus moaned as he came, his hand still moving to give Alec his release. Seeing Magnus' face- the beautiful look that came over his features- triggered Alec's own release, and Alec was moaning, spilling over Magnus' hand and painting his own stomach. 

Magnus pulled out from Alec, leaving Alec feeling empty, before Magnus was stumbling to the bathroom on weak legs. 

Tremors were still running through Alec's arms from his orgasm. He was sated, laying in his bed just having Magnus inside him, and just being with him. Alec had never felt happiness like he did now. 

"I have brought cleaning supplies," Magnus informed as he walked out of Alec's bathroom with a washcloth. 

Alec smiled. "Why thank you, my good sir."

Magnus breezed over to Alec, cleaning off his chest and taking care of him.

"I have never had morning sex that good," Magnus said, tossing the rag into Alec's hamper before coming to lay back down beside Alec. Magnus put his fingers in Alec's soft hair, and Alec felt a bubble of happiness well in his throat. This man, this beautiful, smart, witty man, loved Alec. 

Alec smiled, and kissed Magnus' chest softly, before wrapping himself around Magnus, leg hooked around both of Magnus', arms curled around Magnus' stomach. "I've never had actual morning sex," Alec admitted. 

Magnus' nails scraped gently on Alec's scalp, and Alec felt himself falling, deep, deep, deeper in love. 

 

~~

 

"My friend Raphael is calling me," Magnus announced from the kitchen. 

"Like bartender Raphael?" Alec asked. 

Magnus walked into the living room where Alec was sprawled out on the couch, and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

Alec zipped up his lips when Magnus gestured for him to be quiet, and smiled when Magnus straddled him, phone still tight in his hand. 

 _"Did you die?"_ Raphael said on the other side. Magnus smirked. 

"Yes, obviously. It's my ghost answering the phone, Raphael. Go pray at church."

_"Dios, you're an ass. I should've gotten my co-worker to poison your drink."_

"So you do work at the bar! Do happen to be courting an Isabelle Lightwood?"

Magnus splayed his hand on Alec's bare chest, and flicked at one of Alec's nipples, causing him to gasp quietly. 

_"You know I work at the bar, Magnus. I gave you shots the last time you were there. Remember?"_

Magnus winked at Alec. "I do not. I was very drunk the last time I was there."

_"Who is that boy who you had with you?"_

Magnus gasped. "Raphael you can't possibly mean..."

_"What's the boys name, idiot?"_

"Lewis. Simon Lewis. Or that's what he'll say if you ask him. But Raphael, what about Izzy. You can't possibly be planning for  _both_ of them to like you."

Raphael sighed on the other end of the line.  _"Fuck you, Magnus. The point of this call was to tell you that Ragnor is going to be coming home tomorrow, and you have to be there. Tessa, Will, and Jem are already coming, and Cat lives where he's going, so she's obviously going to be there."_

"Can I bring Alec?"

_"If you must."_

Magnus smiled, before telling Raphael bye, and bending down to kiss Alec happily on the lips. 

"Ragnor is coming home!" Magnus announced. 

Alec smiled. Magnus had told Alec that Ragnor was an aspiring author from Britain, and Ragnor had recently went back home so he could finish up a story. Magnus missed him dearly, and was quite obviously excited that he was back. 

"That's good, baby," Alec said, touching Magnus' hair softly. 

Magnus nodded, leaning into the touch. "And you, my Nephilim, will be coming too."

Alec pulled his hand back. "I don't know, Mags. Will they like me?"

"Tessa, Will, and Jem already do. Raphael likes your sister, so that's good. Cat is the sweetest person you'll ever meet, so I already know you two will get along. And Ragnor- well, Ragnor is unpredictable, and a very prickly man, but I think you two will like each other."

Alec nodded, and pulled Magnus down for another kiss. 

"I don't see why it would be a- Alec!" 

The door opened, and in poured Isabelle, Jace, Lydia, and, of course, Maia. 

Magnus pulled back from Alec, laughing. Alec just stared at Magnus in wonder, not even caring that his sister, brother, and his two best friends caught him and Magnus making out on the couch. At least they'd put on pants. 

"Hey, Izzy," Alec said, looking away from Magnus and at his family. 

Lydia and Maia were already whispering, and Jace looked a little green. 

Magnus slid from Alec's lap, and bowed to everyone. "Magnus Bane, at your highly requested-" Magnus turned to wink at Alec, "service."

Isabelle smiled, dropping the grocery bags on the ground, and gave Magnus a hug, despite the fact that he was definitely not wearing a shirt. 

Jace picked up the groceries Isabelle set on the ground, and moved into the kitchen, his face still oddly colored. 

"You look gorgeous," Magnus gushed. 

Isabelle was wearing a dark red dress that hugged her curves, thigh high black boots, and her essential snake bracelet. "Thank you! You do too, although you have some bruises. Everywhere."

Alec blushed on the couch, and looked up at the ceiling. 

"Actually, those are all hickies, curtesy of Alexander."

Lydia and Maia both laughed, and Maia ran over to the couch where Alec was, and sat on him- just like Magnus had- holding his arms above his head and down on the couch so he couldn't move. 

"Alec, have you been good?" Maia asked, her curly hair a halo around her chocolate colored face. 

Alec bit his lip. "Of course I have."

"Well, your boyfriend is decked out in hickies, so I'd say you haven't been," Lydia said, coming to sit on the floor beside Alec. Alec dreaded what was coming for him. 

"Babe, maybe you two have different opinions of good," Maia said, looking at Lydia with a scary glint in her eyes.

Lydia smiled innocently, before deftly reaching forward and digging her fingers into Alec's sides, tickling him until he was thrashing on the couch, tears streaming down his face, giggles falling from his lips. 

Magnus watched with soft eyes, as these two girls turned Alec into a kid. It was sweet, and Magnus was happy that he was lucky enough to see this moment. 

"You love him, don't you?" Isabelle asked, looking sideways at Magnus. 

Magnus nodded. "I do. But I haven't told him yet. I think he knows already, though."

Isabelle smiled, and looked at her brother with eyes full of sisterly love. 

Magnus, when he had first met Alec, was scared that Alec didn't have love in his life. That Alec was just a porn star, selling his body. And then, Magnus had really gotten to know Alec, and knew that Alec was loved by so many people. That Alec had family, in the most unconventional way, just as Magnus did. 

Sometimes love sidelines you. That's what happened to Magnus. Alec came out of nowhere, and Magnus grabbed onto him, and never let go. 

 

~~

 

Magnus opened his door to a very nervous Alec. 

"What if they don't like me?" Alec asked, as soon as Magnus pulled him into the house. 

Alec looked good, dark jeans and a hunter green shirt that made the green in Alec's eye prominent. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, and went into his room, Alec trailing behind him. 

"Close the door for me," Magnus said. 

Alec complied, and Magnus began taking off his clothes- makeup and hair already done. Magnus had a blue shirt laid out- it had light blue and dark blue on it, making a sort of abstract cheetah print- and black slacks. 

"Alexander, you have nothing to be afraid of," Magnus began as he pulled on his shirt. "If you just be yourself, then you're good. They just want to meet you, it's not like they're going to rate you from one to ten."

Magnus had his shirt buttoned up, and began working to pull on his pants. 

Alec sighed heavily, and sat down on Magnus' bed. "I'm sorry. I've always been insecure."

"I know. But Alec, you're amazing. They're going to love you."

Alec nodded, and watched as Magnus finished getting himself dressed. Magnus drifted around the room, putting on a necklace, before taking it off and putting on an almost identical one. Magnus clipped on his snake ear cuff, before putting on all of his rings. 

Magnus turned to Alec, who was staring at Magnus- more specifically, Magnus' ass- and grinned. "Liking what you see?"

Alec shrugged, going for nonchalance, but there was a blush high on his cheeks. "Only a little. Like, a pea size amount of liking."

"Pea size?"

Alec smiled. "So maybe you have a nice ass and I like looking at it. Is that a crime?"

Magnus laughed, going over to Alec, kissing him softly on the lips. "Of course not. I look at your ass all of the time. And I do  _other_ stuff with your ass, if you know what I mean."

Alec's eyes darkened a little bit, enough to make Magnus fuzzy. "I do know what you mean."

Magnus smirked, and leaned forward again, so close that their lips were touching. "Do you really know what I mean?"

Alec leaned forward even more, but he didn't kiss Magnus. He bit Magnus' bottom lip, before sucking it into his mouth. Magnus felt his jeans get tight, and was questioning whether or not he was going to skip this dinner party so he could fuck Alec, but Alec pulled away. 

"Party night, remember?" Alec asked, his voice low and husky. 

Magnus pouted, but straightened up, grabbing Alec's hand and pulling him out of the bedroom. "Yeah, yeah. Time to go, I guess."

Alec followed Magnus, albeit a bit hesitantly. 

"BYE CLARY, HAVE FUN TONIGHT!" Magnus yelled, making Alec cringe. 

"BYE MAGNUS, I LOVE YOU!" Clary yelled back from her bedroom.

Magnus smiled, and pulled Alec out of the house, but not before saying he loved Clary too. 

Alec and Magnus walked to Catarina and Ragnor's house, their hands interlocked, silence wrapped around them comfortably. 

"You know," Magnus began, breaking the silence, "you told me about Raphael and Izzy before."

Alec nodded. "Yes. But you didn't tell me that you knew him. All you said was that you liked the name Raphael."

Magnus smiled, swinging his and Alec's hands. "I'm pretty sure I said that I love the name. Anyways, I didn't know if it was the same Raphael. You said something about a date, and I was surprised, and didn't think that it was  _my_ Raphael. He's not big on dates."

Alec gave Magnus a sidelong glance. "Your Raphael?"

"I know I haven't told you much about him, but he's like my brother. I've known him since we were children. I love him dearly, and I would give him the world if I could. Anyways, he's usually more of a 'don't touch me' type. Izzy must've charmed him."

"Of course she did. She's Isabelle."

Magnus smiled, holding Alec's hand tighter. "The one and only."

Another silence fell over them, and Magnus watched the city around them. The sun had begun to go down, making the sky look like fire. The light from the sky bounced off of glass windows on buildings, making them go up in flames- but only as a reflection. 

Magnus, even though it burned, looked right at the sun. 

It was so important. If the sun was gone, humans would be gone. And yet, people couldn't stand to look at it. 

 

Magnus knocked twice on the door, although he had a feeling it was already unlocked. There was a good smell emanating from the closed door, and Magnus could hear muffled laughs and music. 

The door opened, and there stood Ragnor. 

His hair was even more salt-than-pepper now, but it was still Ragnor. Same vivid green eyes, boring green sweater- almost the same color as Alec's- and the same scowl on his face. 

But Ragnor's eyes softened when he saw Magnus standing there. 

Magnus dropped Alec's hand, and crushed Ragnor in a hug. Magnus wasn't even horrified that tears were forming in his eyes. This was Magnus' best friend, here, in the flesh. After not seeing Ragnor for over six months, Magnus had missed the man more than anything. 

Ragnor hugged Magnus tightly back- but he would probably deny it later on- patting Magnus' shoulder awkwardly. 

"I missed you," Magnus said, his voice muffled by Ragnor's shoulder. 

Ragnor smiled softly, even though Magnus couldn't see him. "So I noticed. Have you been working out? You're squeezing me quite hard, Magnus. I'm literally losing my breath."

Magnus pulled away, and discreetly wiped his eyes, making sure not to smear his makeup. "I have, actually. But sorry for the squeezing. It's been a while since I've seen my best friend."

"Don't let Cat hear you call me that. This must be Alec," Ragnor said, turning his eyes to Alec, who was standing there awkwardly, his hands clasped behind his back like a businessman. 

Magnus smiled apologetically at Alec. "Yes. This is my boyfriend Alec. Alec, this is Ragnor Fell."

Alec smiled at Ragnor, and put out a hand for Ragnor to shake, which he did. "Hey, Ragnor. Also, he most definitely has not been working out." 

Ragnor smiled, and Magnus looked betrayed. "I like him," Ragnor announced. 

"Dammit, I should've known you two fuckers would gang up on me. Cat! Save me!" Magnus said, walking into the apartment, pushing past Ragnor. Alec shrugged, and after a moment, followed Magnus. 

"What is it this time?" Catarina said, setting down her wineglass to hug Magnus. 

Her slick, dark hair was pulled back behind her head, plaited. Her dark skin was sparkling, and Magnus had a hunch it was because her man was home. 

Magnus sighed, accepting the hug. "Alec and Ragnor are teaming up on me."

Catarina laughed, pulling away, and touching Magnus' cheek gently. "Good luck with that."

Magnus rolled his eyes, and reached his hand back without looking, asking for Alec. 

After a second, Alec's hand was in his, and Magnus felt whole again. "This, Catarina, is Alexander."

Alec smiled at Magnus, before turning his smile to Cat. "Hi."

Cat smiled sweetly, her eyes crinkling in the corner. She wanted Magnus happy, just as much as everyone else did. "Hello. It's good to finally put a face to the name."

"Same here. Magnus doesn't stop talking about you."

Cat laughed, before looking at Magnus, her eyes soft. "Hopefully he hasn't told you everything."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Nope. Whatever happens in Peru, stays in Peru."

"Cat wasn't even in Peru with us!" Ragnor yelled from the kitchen. 

"She was there in spirit," Magnus replied, squeezing Catarina's shoulder, before pulling Alec into the kitchen. 

Raphael was standing at the stove, his back to them, bent over, stirring something. His black hair was cut pretty short in the back, and he had on a dark blue suit jacket with black slacks. 

"Ispy with my little eye, a sexy mexy cooking us some dinner," Magnus said, leaning against Alec's chest. Alec wrapped an arm around the front of Magnus' chest, leaning forward to kiss the top of Magnus' head. 

Ragnor was sitting on the counter, his legs dangling. "Did you just call him  _sexy mexy?_ " Ragnor asked. 

"I did. Get it, sexy Mexican. Sexy mexy."

That pulled a snort from Raphael, and he turned around. He was mid eye roll. 

Magnus took comfort in the fact that Raphael was still looking like himself- the front of his hair still kinda long and curly, his mouth formed in a scowl. 

"I'm going to spit in your pasta," Raphael said, and his voice had a hint of a Spanish accent. 

Magnus smiled, and disentangled himself from Alec, before kissing Alec's hand softly. Magnus approached Raphael, and hugged him quickly.

Raphael seemed like the type of person to get uncomfortable during hugs, but Alec could tell that Raphael's eye roll was fake. 

Raphael hugged Magnus back, before pulling away, and looking him up and down. "You look like your normal self."

Magnus smiled. "Thanks, Raph. Alec, for Raphael, that was like him bowing at my feet."

Alec smirked. "I'm Alec. It seems like you're dating my sister."

Raphael looked at Alec, his eyes almost black. "So it seems. Isabelle is great. I wonder if you're anything like her."

Magnus was about to say something, but Alec beat him to it. "If you're asking if I wear dresses that are barely legal and that are the color of blood, I do not."

Catarina, who had just stepped into the dining room- which was connected to the kitchen- laughed. Magnus looked at Alec, his eyes soft. 

"No, he usually wears the color black or green," Magnus supplied, walking back to Alec, arms outstretched. 

Alec complied, and hugged Magnus to his chest. 

"Interesting. You're not too bad. Anyways, I have dinner ready," Raphael announced. 

"We still have to wait for Tessa, Jem and Will," Magnus argued. 

Cat giggled. "We do not. It seems as if they'd been a little too busy to show up- if you know what I mean."

Magnus pushed out a frustrated breath. "Alexander, I told you we should've stayed home instead!"

Alec blushed profusely, but everyone else laughed. 

 

~~

 

Alec was happy. Magnus' friends had welcomed him in. Magnus had held Alec's hand the entire night. (Magnus was super cool and could eat with his left _and_ right hand, which turned out to be very helpful.)

Alec had so much fun, being around people who weren't afraid to be themselves or speak their minds. It was a small break from being around his own friends- who would've asked about his and Magnus' relationship, probably spouted out some embarrassing stories. 

"You had fun, right?" Magnus asked as they walked to Magnus' loft. 

Alec nodded. "I did. So much fun."

"Good. Also, you're going to start needing a jacket. It's getting cold," Magnus pointed out.

Alec rolled his eyes, but he was secretly bursting with happiness. Magnus was taking care of him. "Okay, mom."

"Hey! None of that! You could get sick and I'm not going to be the one taking care of you. I already know that if you get sick you're going to be asking me to bring you soup- okay no, I really do sound like a mom."

Alec chuckled, and held Magnus' hand tighter. "I really like your friends."

"They really like you. Maybe even more than I do."

Alec smirked. "It's okay. I had to practically fight Lydia to get her not to come. She can be a little nosy at times."

"Not nosy. Just informed."

Alec laughed, looking at Magnus. His face was bathed in moonlight, his skin smooth in the white light. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Magnus blushed- God, did that make Alec fall even more in love- and smiled up at Alec. "Thank you. You know, I've never met anyone like you."

They had stopped walking, already in front of Magnus' building. Magnus pulled Alec, so that they were facing each other. 

"Is that a good thing?' Alec asked, watching the stars sparkle in Magnus' brown eyes. 

Magnus touched Alec's cheek with his free hand. "It's perfect."

Alec leaned forward and touched his lips to Magnus'. The kiss was as soft as the moonlight, but spoke depths. Alec's heart swelled with love. 

"Good night, Magnus," Alec whispered against Magnus's lips. 

Magnus smiled against Alec, before pulling away. "Good night, Alexander."

And then Magnus was spinning around, walking into his building without even a backwards glance. 

Alec smiled, and began his trek home. 

 

Alec was right down the street from his apartment, right as his phone rang. It was Jace. 

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Alec asked. 

"Hey, sorry for calling randomly. I was getting nervous because you didn't text me if you were on your way home."

Alec swore. "Shit, sorry. I'm right down the street. Passing the coffee shop. I'll be there in five-"

Alec's phone was slapped out of his hand, and it hit the concrete with a loud  _smack_. 

"Hey, what was that?" Alec asked whirling around, only to be yanked in the alley way between the coffee shop and it's neighboring building. 

Alec was roughly thrown against the brick wall- far back enough that they were hidden in the shadows- a hand clamped over his mouth. Alec's eyes had a hard time adjusting to the dark, but he saw the man's- presumably- hair. It was so blonde that it was almost white. 

The same man from the bar. 

"Listen here, pretty boy. You're gonna keep your mouth shut, and I'll make this quick, alright?"

Alec shook his head no, and tried to kick out at the man. The man squeezed his hand harder over Alec's mouth, his sharp finger nails breaking skin. Alec licked his hand, trying to get him to pull it off in disgust. It had always worked on Izzy or Jace, but man just smiled. He moved forward, flush against Alec, his body pressing Alec onto the wall and keeping his limbs at bay. 

"Don't scream, and don't squirm," the man demanded. 

Alec was planning on not doing what the man said, but he was shocked still when the man shoved his hand down Alec's pants. 

Never before had someone done  _this_ to Alec. Sure, people had asked, some had even felt Alec up, but had never attempted to rape him. 

The mans fingers brushed Alec's manhood, and Alec tried to pull away, tried to do something, but the wall behind him was holding him captive. Alec tried to push forward against the man- but the man pushed a nail into the head of Alec's dick, causing Alec to groan in pain, and still his movements. 

Tears were spilling down Alec's eyes, and Alec sobbed into the man's hand when he wrapped a calloused hand around Alec's dick. 

"Hey, get the fuck off of him!" 

Alec's body sagged with relief.  _Jace._ The man just smiled at Alec, and squeezed his dick. "Don't you worry, pretty boy. I'll be right back."

And then he was gone, walking over to Jace. "That was very-" 

The man shut up when Jace's fist connected to his nose. "I don't like it when people fuck with my brother," Jace said, kicking the man right between his legs. 

Alec slid to the floor of the alley way, but a hand appeared on his shoulder, making him jump.

"It's me, Alec. It's Isabelle." Isabelle's voice was choked, as if she was crying. Alec sobbed again, but this time in relief. Alec grabbed her hand, and she sat on the ground, pulling Alec to her. She ran her hands through Alec's dark hair, and let him hug her tightly. Alec had his face pressed into Izzy's stomach, and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. 

"It's okay. I'm here, Alec. I'm here," Isabelle said, her voice just a whisper. 

Jace ran over there, falling on the ground to hug Alec. "Alec, buddy, it's Jace."

Alec just reached out an arm, pulling Jace to him. 

They held each other- Jace keeping an eye on the man on the ground- even when the police sirens sounded, and the alley was full of red and blue. 

"I called the cops when we saw you," Isabelle said, answering Alec and Jace's unasked question. 

Jace smiled, and hugged Alec and Izzy tighter. 

Alec let himself feel safe in the protective circle of his siblings, and let their arms that wrapped around him bring him comfort. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry? it will get better, and if you don't already know who it is (you probably do) we're going to find out who fucked with our angel. also, badass magnus next chapter :) 
> 
> of course, kudos & comments are always welcome <3
> 
> -find me on twitter @salyersbaby, and we can talk about matt together. (such an angel)
> 
> all the love, angels <3


	4. Afire Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus deals with someone at the police station. 
> 
> Alec gets asked the hundred dollar question, and someone says something that someone else wanted to say. *hint hint*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> badass magnus this chapter! the greatest. 
> 
> if you noticed, i'm planning on this being five chapters! this is going to be the last real chapter, and next chapter will be an epilogue. if i end up changing it (it's a big possibility) bear with me. 
> 
> we will be putting a name to the face (?) this chapter, for who has been hurting alec, and also, squad dad luke, please enter :) 
> 
> i wrote this chapter faster than you can say malec, and why not post it? 
> 
> -song: Afire Love/ album: multiply 
> 
> enjoy, angels <3

Magnus and Clary were packing up Clary's room, when Magnus' phone rang. Magnus set Clary's picture carefully on her bed, before walking over to her dresser and picking it up. 

It was Luke, Clary's stepdad- and practically Magnus' too. 

Magnus answered it, shrugging at Clary's questioning glance. "Hello?"

"Magnus?"

Magnus' dark eyebrows drew together. "Isabelle? Is that you?"

Magnus heard a quiet sniffle on the other line. "Yes. I borrowed Captain Garroway's phone. He said he had your number."

"Why are you with Luke?" Magnus asked, grabbing Clary's arm when she walked over to where he was standing. 

"Magnus, someone tried to rape Alec. He's fine, but he's at the NYPD, talking with their men. Alec would be upset that I called you without talking to him about it, but you deserve to know. I asked Luke if I could use his phone to call you, and he said that he had your number already, so I thought-"

"Isabelle, sweetie, please stop talking," Magnus said, cutting her off. "I need to know if Alec would be okay with me coming."

The other line was quiet for a minute. "Good idea," Isabelle said. 

Magnus nodded, even though Isabelle couldn't see him, and looked at Clary. Magnus pulled the phone from his ear, putting it on speaker and also on mute so he could talk to Clary. 

"I'm gonna have to go to the police station. Isabelle said that someone tried to rape Alec. Go catch a cab for us, please. I'll be out in a minute," Magnus said. 

Clary nodded, and jogged out, her red hair bouncing in its ponytail. 

"Magnus?" Isabelle's voice came back through the phone. 

Magnus took the phone off of mute, and turned of the speaker, before putting the phone back to his ear. "Yes, Isabelle?" Magnus started walking to the kitchen, grabbing his keys and wallet off of the counter and shutting off lights as he went. 

"Alec said he wants to see you. Can you hurry? He's really upset."

"Makes sense. I'll be there in a little bit. Make sure Alec knows I'm coming, okay?"

Izzy sniffled again. "Yeah, I can do that. Bye, Magnus."

"Bye, Isabelle."

Magnus bounded from the loft, zipping up his (Alec's) jacket as he ran. Magnus waved at his doorman, before bursting from the door and into the night. It had gotten even colder than in was when Magnus had walked home with Alec- cold enough to where Magnus could see his breath in white clouds in front of him. 

Clary was standing on the sidewalk, a cab beside her, the back door opened. Clary gestured for Magnus to go in and, surprising Magnus, scooted in beside him. 

"Hello, can you please take us to the NYPD?" Magnus asked, pulling on a seatbelt. The cabby began to drive, and Magnus grabbed Clary's hand, holding it in a tight grip.

Magnus looked out of the window, and up at the stars. 

Magnus had always loved seeing the stars. He'd always heard stories about how the stars guided the slaves into safety, or how you could always find your way with the North Star leading you. 

Magnus hoped that the North Star was leading him to Alec, because that was where Magnus' heart was. The knowledge that the man that Magnus loved was hurting pissed Magnus off. It really fucking pissed him off. 

Magnus knew- despite the consequences- he would kick that guys ass. 

 

Magnus paid the cabby, and him and Clary got out of the cab quickly, before running into the building. 

Many of the officers were still there, some of them bleary eyed with coffee held in a vise-like grip, others chatting excitedly about something. All of them, though, waved at Magnus and Clary as they sprinted through the building to Luke's office. 

Because Luke was the captain, he did have an office, although the other officers didn't, only desks in the bullpen. 

Clary lagged behind to talk to some of the men quickly about who'd been brought in for Alec, while Magnus went into Luke's office- quite dramatically. 

Luke was sitting at his desk, coffee cup in his hand, steam wafting into his face. Alec, Isabelle, and Jace were there too, all three of them piled onto Luke's leather sofa, Alec in the middle. 

When Magnus walked in, all talking ceased, and they all looked up at him, surprised. 

Alec practically shot from his seat, and surged forward to give Magnus a hug. Magnus held Alec to his chest. Alec had his back hunched, his face pressed into the crook of Magnus' neck. Magnus didn't know if Alec was crying, if Alec was scared, if Alec was  _hurt_. 

"It's okay, love. I'm here," Magnus assured gently, wrapping his arms tighter around Alec. 

Magnus turned his eyes to Luke- who was watching Magnus and Alec with interested eyes- and Luke rolled his eyes. "Magnus, no."

"Magnus, yes," Magnus replied. 

Luke sighed. "You could get in trouble."

"Luke, I don't give a shit. We can get my dickhead dad to deal with it," Magnus said. 

Luke contemplated it for a moment, his dark eyes calculating. Magnus let Alec pull back, and ran soft fingers down Alec's cheek. It was dry; no tears. At least, not recently, because Alec's eyes were still a bit red and puffy.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," Magnus said quietly. 

Alec shook his head. "You're here now. That's what matters."

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek, before looking expectantly at Luke. 

Luke sighed dramatically. "Fine. But one."

Magnus softened his eyes. 

"Two, and that's it. No more puppy dog eyes, Magnus Bane."

Magnus smiled. "I will be right back, darling," he said to Alec, before leaving the office. 

Magnus spotted Clary's bright hair across the room, and she seemed to be having a stare down with a blonde boy. 

With hair so blonde it was almost white. 

 _That fucker is getting three,_ Magnus thought angrily, taking purposeful steps forward. 

Clary seemed to notice Magnus, and she smiled, already knowing where the situation was going. 

The man- the ass hat who had fucked with Alec  _twic_ _e_ \- was sitting on a bench, his head thrown back against the wall, his hands cuffed behind his back. 

"Hey, Magnus. Make it extra hard for Sebastian," Clary said as Magnus stepped up beside her. 

Magnus glanced at her. She seemed really upset, especially for barely knowing Alec. "Clary, why is your face as red as your hair?" 

Clary opened her mouth to answer, before it snapped shut again. "Because that's my brother," she mumbled. 

"That's  _Sebastian_ , Sebastian. The one who got too handsy when you were a kid?"

Clary nodded, and her angry green eyes met Magnus. "Kick. His. Ass."

Magnus smiled. "I plan on doing just that."

Magnus didn't like it when in movies people had big, long talks before they did something. It wasted time, and was quite frankly annoying. So, Magnus didn't say anything to Sebastian when he pulled him up standing, and punched him right in the nose. 

"That was for Alexander," Magnus said, shaking out his hand. Sebastian's nose began bleeding, but none of the cops dared walk over there. They actually all seemed pretty jealous that Magnus was the one to do this. 

Magnus hit Sebastian again, this time with a hook to his jaw. "That was also for Alexander, but for the first time you decided to touch him."

Sebastian's angry blue eyes met Magnus, and Magnus smiled. "And this one-" Magnus punched Sebastian in his left eye- "was for Clarissa." Magnus pushed Sebastian back down sitting, and leaned forward to get in his face, hiding his bleeding hand behind his back. 

"Listen here, fuck face. You aren't going to be a dick anymore. And let me be clear what that means. You keep your nasty ass hands to yourself. No one wants you for a reason." And Magnus flicked him in his bleeding nose, before standing up and walking over to Clary. 

"Good enough, biscuit?" Magnus asked. 

Clary nodded. "Perfect." 

Magnus smiled, and made his way back to the man that he loved. 

 

The sun had begun to come up by the time Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary left the NYPD. Magnus was exhausted, his eyes drooping, his body sagging. But every time Magnus looked at Alec, he felt  _something_. It made Magnus want to wake up, want to keep his eyes open. 

"What do we say, sleepover at the Lightwood's?" Isabelle offered as they all grouped up on the sidewalk in front of the NYPD building. 

Magnus had his hand tucked into Alec's, and Alec smiled softly at Magnus, who was leaning heavily on Alec's side. 

"As long as you people will let me sleep," Magnus said, punctuating his sentence with a large yawn. 

Magnus, albeit tired, was not blind, and could see Jace's eyes keep finding Clary. 

Clary shrugged, and hooked her arm with Isabelle's. Magnus knew that Clary and Isabelle would end up getting along well. 

"That's fine with me," Alec said softly, his voice a lullaby for Magnus. 

Jace nodded, and looked at Alec carefully. Jace was a good brother, and Magnus decided right then that he would be nicer to Jace and remember his name. 

"I am not walking there, so I hope you all enjoy a nice ride in a cab." Magnus had begun to pull Alec down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. Alec smiled at his brother and sister, even giving Clary a soft smile, before following his boyfriend and hailing them two a cab. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist as Alec tried to get them a cab, laying his head over Alec's heart. It was beating quickly in his chest, the beats steady and loud against Magnus' ear. 

"Alexander," Magnus said quietly. 

Alec disentangled himself from Magnus to look down at him. "Yes?"

Magnus bit his lip, unsure of how to do this. Magnus decided to just fucking do it. The worse Alec could say was no. "Do you want to move in with me?"

Alec looked down at him surprised, but before Alec could say something, there was honk. They both jumped, and looked at the cab. Magnus looked at the cab with venom, and Alec just looked downright  _stupefied_. 

Alec pulled Magnus to the cab, getting in first. Magnus scooted in beside Alec, and let Alec tell the cabby his address while Magnus clipped on his seatbelt. Magnus felt weird. He was nervous, something Magnus had rarely felt. His stomach was churning, his hands were sweating. So instead of looking at Alec, Magnus turned his eyes to the window.

In the reflection on the window, Magnus could see Alec's hazel eyes trained on him. 

 

"Thank you," Alec said to the cabby, passing him money through the slot in the window. The greasy cabby nodded back, so Magnus thought that was his queue to slide from the seat, onto the side walk. 

Magnus felt the cool breeze tousle his hair, and took a deep breath through his nose. Alec had heard the question. It was up to him to answer, and Magnus refused to pressure Alec in anyway. 

This was Alec's choice, plain and simple. 

Magnus let Alec take the lead, pushing through the front door of his building and waving and the man behind the counter. 

The building was quiet, and Magnus remembered how much he'd always loved coming to this building to see Tessa. Funny, though, that now he didn't come for Tessa, but instead Alec. 

The entered the empty elevator, and Magnus stood awkwardly against the wall of the elevator, his hands shoved in the pockets of Alec's jacket. 

Magnus smiled, looking down at his feet. This was where him and Alec had their first kiss. Alec had become a man that Magnus was excited to meet that night. Alec had taken what he wanted, and he wanted Magnus. 

The whole time that Alec was kissing him, Magnus was thinking  _I could have this man in my life forever._ Magnus was scared at how much he wanted Alec in his life forever. How Magnus wanted to wake up, and look over to find Alec's soft, warm hazel eyes already focused on him. Magnus wanted the laughs, and the kisses, and all of the 'I love you's' in the entire world, and God did Magnus  _want Alec._ Every single part of Alec. 

"Yes," Alec said softly, breaking the silence. 

Magnus looked up at Alec, a wave of hope crashing over him so hard that his knees got weak. "What?"

"Yes. I'll move in with you."

Magnus grinned, and grabbed Alec's hands, but instead of kissing Alec, Magnus held both of Alec's hands and looked right into Alec's eyes. "Alexander, are you sure? I can be a handful."

Alec smiled, and bent down, leaning forward, so that him and Magnus' were eye level. Magnus could the brown around the iris's of Alec's eyes and could see the green exploding out from the brown. Alec's eyes were stunning, just like the rest of him. 

Alec nodded. "I want to live with you. And anyways, your crazy matches my crazy."

Magnus smiled, his heart full to the brim with happiness. "Another Deadpool quote?"

Alec laughed. "I may have watched the movie."

Magnus giggled. "Here's one. 'We're like two jigsaw pieces, you know, with weird curvy edges-'"

"'But you fit them together, and you see the picture on top,'" Alec said, finishing the quote. 

Magnus gasped, and dropped Alec's hands, instead opting for leaping into Alec's arms, and wrapping his legs around Alec's waist, hugging him tight. 

Alec held onto Magnus, his hands clasped behind Magnus' back, holding him up. 

"We are watching this movie together, right after I fuck you," Magnus said, his voice muffled in Alec's shoulder. 

Alec laughed happily, holding Magnus even tighter to his chest. "I will happily oblige."

Magnus pulled back from Alec's shoulder, and pecked Alec on the lips, before hopping down, and waiting for the door to ding open. 

Alec grabbed Magnus' hand, intertwining their fingers. Magnus decided right then that he wanted Alec to know his feelings. "Also, you and I are going to talk before I go to sleep. Got it?"

Alec squeezed Magnus' hand. "I got it."

Magnus nodded, and pulled Alec after him, running to Alec's door. Magnus' sleepiness had disappeared over the last ten minutes, and he blamed Alec entirely. 

Alec laughed, putting the key into the door. "Someone's excited I see."

Magnus shrugged. "Kind of. There's this guy that I really like, and he said that he was going to move in with me. I don't know about you, but for me, that's pretty exciting."

Alec pushed the door open. "Well, I know this could never compare to your experience, but this guy that I really like asked if I wanted to move in with him. Even if I have to live with his carrot best friend, I'm happy because I'll be with him."

Magnus rolled his eyes, unzipping Alec's jacket. "My 'carrot best friend' is going to be moving out."

Alec was quiet for a moment, and Magnus frowned, looking over at Alec. Alec's eyes were full of tears and Magnus was scared that he did something wrong. Alec took a deep breath. 

"I love you," Alec said softly, his voice a quiet gasp. 

Magnus' mouth fell open. "Did you just say it first? I was gonna say it! Damn it, Alexander!"

Alec laughed breathlessly, but stopped. "So that means that you love me?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, and threw Alec's jacket on the couch, before walking over to Alec and grabbing his hands again. "I love you so, very much. So much. More than I've loved anyone before."

Alec's face brightened immeasurably, and Magnus watched as a tear slipped down Alec's cheek. "I never thought I'd have this. Someone who loved me despite my past. And then I met you, and you changed me. You changed my life, Magnus Bane."

Magnus smiled, getting on his tiptoes so his mouth was touching Alec's, but not kissing him. "I plan on changing your life forever."

Alec leaned forward to kiss Magnus, but they both jumped away from each other when clapping started. 

Magnus glanced over to the door, and there stood Isabelle, Clary, and Jace, all three of them clapping, their faces pulled into big smiled. 

"Bravo!" Isabelle called, clapping even harder than she had been a second ago. 

"Encore, encore!" Clary said, her voice full of laughter. 

Jace's clapping was wimpy, and although he didn't say anything, the happiness for his brother could be read plainly on his face, and in his eyes. 

Magnus laughed brightly, looking at Alec, who was pouting. Magnus laughed even harder at Alec's face. 

Alec just rolled his eyes, smiling down at Magnus, who was holding a hand to his stomach and had his head thrown back in laughter. 

Clary and Isabelle both surrounded the boys, forcing them into a group hug. Magnus looked up, and Jace was still standing the door, looking at the four of them, his face pulled into an odd expression. Magnus caught Jace's eye, and he smiled. 

"I know you wanna join," Magnus taunted. 

Jace rolled his eyes. "I do not."

Alec scoffed, his hand tightening around Magnus' waist. "Yes you do. Come give your brother a hug."

Jace pouted, pushing out his bottom lip, before he was swallowed into the hug, his groans drowned by the laughs everyone else was emitting. Magnus looked at Alec, and Alec looked back at him. Magnus knew, that as long as he had Alec by his side, he was golden. 

 

Magnus finally felt tired at 7 in the morning. Isabelle and Clary had already gone off to bed- both of them saying "sleepover in Izzy's room!"- and Jace, Alec, and Magnus were all sitting in the living room, watching the trash tv. Something about football was on the tv, and Jace seemed very excited about this. 

Alec was just watching the television with a bored expression, but every once in a while he'd laugh at something Jace commented. 

Magnus was happy to just sit there and watch Alec, but when Magnus' eyes started drooping, he decided that he would be off to bed. 

"I'm going to go to sleep," Magnus announced, pulling his head from where it was laying in Alec's lap.

Alec stood up. "It's okay, baby, I'll go with you."

Jace rolled his eyes, and pushed Magnus' feet from his lap. "Losers. Goodnight, boys."

Magnus flipped Jace off with a smile as he walked past him and to Alec's room. 

As Magnus entered, he began unbuttoning the silk shirt he'd had on. Magnus loved his clothes, but sleeping in them was a nightmare. The slacks- well, those were another story. They were practically a second skin, everywhere but the calfs. But they stretched well. 

Magnus pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the ground, and startled when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. 

"You're beautiful, you know?" Alec asked softly. 

Magnus smiled. "And so I've been told."

Alec turned Magnus around so that they were facing. Alec was still wearing his hunter green sweater and the black jeans that hugged his legs nicely. Alec was gorgeous, and he loved Magnus. 

"Look at me," Alec said, his voice gentle. 

Magnus looked up into Alec's eyes, and was met with nothing but love. "I am."

Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus' waist, pulling Magnus to him, and carded his other hand into Magnus' hair. "I love you. All of you, Magnus."

Magnus nodded. "And I love you, my Alexander. Although, I'm pissed you said it first."

Alec grinned, and gently pulled his hand from Magnus' hair, instead kissing the top of Magnus' head. "I couldn't wait any longer."

"That's what I wanted to have our talk about. I wanted to tell you that I love you. That no matter what, I'll stand by your side."

Alec touched Magnus' cheek softly, his fingers leaving little trails of heaven wherever they went. "Good. Now, time for bed."

Magnus pulled away, and began the process of taking off his pants. He had opted for wearing boxer briefs- even though Magnus had  _really_ wanted to wear his hot pink jock strap so that it wouldn't ruin his pants, Clary said that it probably wasn't the best idea for a friendly dinner. The boxer briefs were electric purple, of course, and Alec couldn't hold back a snort upon seeing them. 

"Are you laughing at my boxers, Alexander?" Magnus asked as he folded his pants carefully, before folding his shirt and setting it on top of his slacks. 

Alec shook his head. "I would never. They're just so  _you_."

Magnus sighed, and climbed into Alec's warm bed. "Do we have to go through this again? Just because I'm a colorful man, does not mean that I will always wear colorful underwear. Although, it was either these or a hot pink jock strap."

Alec stopped unbuttoning his pants a moment, instead looking at Magnus, probably trying to see if he was kidding or not. When Alec decided that Magnus wasn't kidding, he face planted right onto the bed, his ass high in the air. 

"Dwoanb oaeobje aodnvoe?" Alec asked, his voice muffled and unintelligible in the sheets. 

Magnus smirked. "What was that, sweetie?"

Alec sighed heavily, and looked up. His face was bright red, but his eyes were trained on Magnus'. "Do you think I can see them?"

Magnus shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't see why you'd want to see just the underwear. They're not that exciting unless  _I'm_ wearing them."

"I meant, can I see you in them?"

Alec looked mauve at this point, and Magnus decided to give the boy what he wanted. "I don't see why not. This guy is moving in with me, I love him a lot by the way, and I figure that's means to celebrate. What do you think?"

Alec bit his lip. "I think that... I agree."

Magnus laughed, and tucked himself beneath the covers, waiting for Alec to slide in beside him. 

"Hey, why did you leave the room earlier, at the police station?" Alec asked as he threw his jeans into a dirty hamper, and shut off the lights. 

"Oh, because I beat the shit out of that guy," Magnus replied. 

Alec laughed. "I thought I saw your hand bleeding."

The room was bathed in darkness now, the only light bleeding in through the closed blinds. "You were not seeing things, I promise. But Clary fixed me up."

"Good."

Once Alec was there beside him, Magnus wrapped himself around Alec. Magnus kissed Alec's chest- right over his heart- before laying his head right over that spot. 

"I love you," Magnus whispered. 

"I love you too," Alec whispered back. 

And for a moment, they were both stars, hidden in the darkness of the room, whispering words that were wrapped in light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, they finally said i love you, among other things! how sweet. 
> 
> what have we learned today, kiddies? that's right! fuck sebastian morgenstern!
> 
> magnus is such a beast, i love him so very much. back the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up, sebby. 
> 
> as always, kudos & comments are welcome <3
> 
> -find me on twitter @salyersbaby, where we can scream about the 2x18 promo (holy. shit.)
> 
> all the love, angels <3
> 
> also, can i say this disclaimer: i'm not trying to tone down the seriousness of sexual assault for this story. it is a serious thing, and please, if it ever happens to you, tell someone. it's a secret no one should have to keep. this is just a light hearted story, and alec has a very good support system.


	5. All of the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is had at Magnus (and Alec's) apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, angels. this is going to be an epilogue for underneath all of the stars. the last, final chapter. 
> 
> i just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has given me kudos &/or comments on this story! you guys are amazing, and i'm beyond happy that you all love this story, and these boys, just as much as i do!
> 
> also, a huge, special thank you to one of my best friends, tayvian. thanks for keeping me going :)
> 
> now that we're done with all of that, this chapter will consist of: moving in/moving out, christmas (because i skipped thanksgiving, and got straight to the fun), smut, and fluff. in that order. 
> 
> please, enjoy this last chapter, angels <3
> 
> -for the finale, song: all of the stars/ album: multiply

"Clary, Jace, if you two don't stop making out and grab some fucking boxes, I will start swinging!" Magnus yelled, grabbing one of Alec's boxes to load into Luke's car that they borrowed. 

Magnus heard a heavy sigh, and couldn't tell if it was Jace or Clary who'd emitted it. 

Clary and Jace had gotten along- a little  _too_ well, in some peoples point of views- and didn't let anyone forget. There was constant kissing, and hand touching, and just all around sappy looks. 

Magnus found it disgusting, but he couldn't really say anything. Him and Alec had gone a little over board with the affection, but that was expected. Being in love could actually be really great sometimes, especially if it was with the right person. 

Moving Alec in though, was really tiring, and Magnus wished that he could just snap his fingers and have Alec with him. Everything would be simpler that way. 

Magnus stepped outside, and was immediately blasted with icy cold air. Winter blew into New York quickly, taking the orange and reds away, leaving only white. Snow fell in little flakes from the sky, landing gently in Magnus' dark hair, before melting into icy cold water. 

Winter had always been Magnus' favorite season. When Magnus was a child living in Indonesia, even the thought of getting snow was ludicrous. But when Magnus had his first winter in New York, the buildings, cars, and sidewalks were all covered in snow. Every thing was covered in white blankets, and Magnus got Raphael to go to Central Park with him to throw snowballs at each other like children. (It had been nearly impossible to get Raphael to go outside, because Raphael was convinced that he was cold blooded and would freeze.) For the first time ever, Magnus realized what he'd been missing out on. 

"Hey, baby, you got it?" Alec asked, coming to kiss Magnus on the tip of his red nose. 

Magnus pouted. "You missed."

Alec rolled his eyes, but gently pecked Magnus on the lips, right where Magnus wanted. "Better?"

"Yes. And yes I have the box. Go tell your brother to get his ass to work, please."

Alec chuckled, and made the trek back into the apartment, before stopping a moment, and turning back to look at Magnus who was already shoving the box into Luke's car. 

"Magnus?" 

Magnus turned to look at Alec, closing the car door in the process. "Yes, darling?"

Alec smirked. "Heads up."

"What-" Magnus spluttered when a snowball came whizzing right at him. Magnus ducked at the last second, and the snowball splattered onto Luke's car, some of the snow falling onto Magnus' big jacket. 

"Damn it, I missed!" Simon whined, frowning at his hands as if he could guilt his hands into having better aim. 

Alec decided not to tell Simon to look up. Magnus deserved payback. 

You could say Alec was surprised when the snowball hit  _him_ in the face. 

Magnus' laugh rang out in Alec's ear- which was full of snow- and Alec could feel Simon's shoulders shaking in silent laughter beside him. 

Alec swiped at the already melting snow on his face, before glaring at Magnus, who had his hands tucked into his pockets and was whistling- attempting to look unsuspicious. 

"Ooh, you're gonna fucking get it," Alec mumbled, so that only Simon could hear him. 

Simon smiled, and backed slowly into the apartment. "I'm out. Good luck, Magnus!"

Magnus frowned. "Good luck with what, Sheldon?"

"I HOPE YOU THAW OUT FOR CHRISTMAS TOMORROW!" Simon yelled to Magnus as he disappeared into the building. 

Magnus watched Alec warily as Alec descended down the steps of the building.

"Hey, Magnus, I love you," Alec said. 

Magnus' wary eyes filled with acceptance. "I love you too, and I accept my punishment. Especially if it involves your twitchy palms."

"Oh, no, baby. You're not getting out of this with a Fifty Shades of Grey reference."

Magnus smiled. "That's okay. Hit me with some snowballs. Although, I'd much rather prefer  _your_ balls- you know what, I'll just shut up now. Have at it, my little Nephilim."

Alec slowly bent down, and rolled up a snowball. "Why am I throwing a snowball at you, Magnus?"

Magnus sighed heavily. "Because I hit you in the face with my very own snowball instead of hitting Spencer."

"Good boy. Get ready for some ice."

"Is that what we're calling your penis now? I really wanted to call it-" Magnus couldn't finish his sentence, too busy choking on snow. 

Alec smiled. "I was thinking we call my penis payback."

Magnus coughed, using his mitten to wipe the icy water off his face. "What the hell kind of name is 'payback'? I was thinking something charming, like Matthew."

Alec scoffed. "No. We're not naming it Matthew."

Magnus patted Alec on the cheek with his soaking wet mitten. "Matthew it is."

 

"Maybe Alec should've not moved in on Christmas Eve," Isabelle said as everyone piled into Magnus and Alec's living room. 

Raphael rolled his eyes, playing with a strand of Isabelle's hair, and letting Simon hold his other hand. "Personally, I think that Alec should've moved in with me. We get along great."

Magnus stomped into the living room, a tray of hot chocolate in his hands. "For that, you don't get your special hot chocolate."

"What makes it special?" Clary asked, standing to grab two mugs off of the tray, for her and Jace.

"Raphael's lactose intolerant. His stomach will get upset," Magnus replied. Magnus set the tray down on the coffee table, grabbing a black mug- all of the other mugs were some sort of neon color- and handing it to Raphael. 

"So do you just not use milk?" Jace asked, blowing the steam off of his hot chocolate. 

Magnus shook his head, before plopping down on the couch gracefully, right beside Alec. Magnus handed Alec his mug, before kissing Alec on his cheek. "I use special milk. It doesn't have any lactose in it. I always make sure I have some in my fridge so that Raph isn't always moaning about a stomach ache."

"Aw, you're a good friend," Isabelle said, reaching behind Raphael to grab Simon's hand. 

Magnus, at first, didn't think that Raphael had it in him to be with both Simon and Isabelle. Magnus didn't have anything against polyamorous relationships- he'd been there when Tessa, Will, and Jem got together- but he didn't know how well Raphael would fare with  _two_ people, when he could barely deal with one. But Raphael was happy, and that's all that mattered to Magnus.

Magnus sighed. "I know. Sucks that Raphael doesn't love me."

Raphael rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. 

Magnus knew Raphael did love him, and Raphael didn't have to tell Magnus constantly. Raphael had been there for Magnus for a long time, and they'd practically become family- kinda like Jace and Alec. 

"Hey, guys," Simon said. 

Clary frowned. "I'm a girl."

Simon sighed. "Hey, guys and girls. I have an idea."

"Go for it, Stephen," Magnus said. 

Simon gave Magnus and unimpressed glance, before looking down at his and Raphael's intertwined fingers. "I'm Jewish, so I don't do Christmas, but because all of you guys do, I brought presents. I was thinking, isn't it normal to open a gift on Christmas Eve?"

Magnus shrugged. "I've never done it."

Clary nodded. "Yeah, a lot of people do that, Si."

"Yeah, so that was my idea."

Raphael looked at Simon with a small smile, and Isabelle ruffled Simons' hair gently.

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Isabelle said. 

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Like you're unbiased."

"You're dating me too," Simon pointed out. 

Raphael just shrugged. 

"That's a good idea, Si," Alec said. 

Alec tangled his hand into Magnus' hair, before taking a sip of his hot chocolate and winking at Simon over the top of the mug. 

Out of every surprise, Alec and Simon becoming really good friends was by far the craziest thing to happen. 

Simon smiled gratefully at Alec, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

"Sure, let's do it. I have my presents for all of you guys here, too," Clary said. 

Magnus' eyebrows drew together. "I hope everyone has their presents here, because everyone's staying the night here tonight."

Isabelle smiled, while Clary looked confused. "Where's everyone gonna sleep?"

Magnus looked at Clary like she was stupid. "Biscuit, we do this every year."

Clary shook her head. "We are not all piling on your bed!"

"It's a king size," Magnus argued. 

Jace laughed. "I'll sleep in Magnus' bed."

"I always knew you were jealous," Alec said, smiling at Jace. 

"You know what, everyone finish your hot chocolate, we can open our presents from Simon, and then we'll figure out a sleeping arrangement. Sound okay?" Magnus said, smiling at Simon when he put a hand to his chest. 

"You heard him call me Simon, too, right?" Simon stage whispered to Raphael. 

Raphael nodded. "I did, yes."

Magnus rolled his eyes, before cuddling even further into Alec's embrace. Alec was warm against him, and his body gave Magnus a feeling of comfort no one had ever given him. "It's the excitement for Christmas. I also don't want Santa to give me coal."

Isabelle giggled. "Santa?" 

Magnus grinned lazily. "Of course. The big fat man who eats cookies and drinks milk."

"Alec, remember when we had to pretend to be Santa for Max?" Jace asked, sharing a smile with his brother. 

Isabelle frowned. "I don't remember that."

"That's because we had to pretend to be Santa for you too," Alec replied. 

Magnus giggled, and shook his head fondly. "And you tried to pretend to not know who Santa was."

"When I was nine my mom told me that Santa wasn't real," Raphael said.

Magnus looked at Raphael in surprise for a moment, and the room was quiet. 

"I'm Jewish," Simon said. 

Everyone- even Raphael- started laughing, and Simon flushed, before joining in. 

"We know, Scott," Magnus said, after everyone quieted down. 

Simon sighed. "And just when I thought we were there, it's back again."

"At least he hasn't started using girl names," Alec pointed out. Alec took his hand out of Magnus' hair, and instead intertwined his and Magnus' fingers. Alec's touch still sent tingles down Magnus' body. It was like touching a live wire. 

They all drank their hot chocolate, sharing Christmas stories- or just stories in general. 

Magnus sat in his spot, beside the man that he loved, and watched the people around him. Magnus' life had become like an intertwined web, and all of it connected to Alec. 

Magnus' two- three, if he included Simon, which he did, only in secret- best friends were dating Alec's siblings. And then Simon and Isabelle were both dating the boy who was practically Magnus' brother. 

Magnus had never thought of himself to be nostalgic. But when he turned his eyes around this room, he knew that he would always remember this night. This night, when Magnus realized that love came in all shapes and sizes, to fit every person accordingly. 

Magnus, who had loved many before only to have his heart broken, had a heart full of love. It's like taking a glass, and breaking off small pieces, and then filling said glass with water, and being surprised when water spilled out. That's how Magnus had always seen his heart; had seen broken hearts in general. 

Magnus hadn't prepared himself to have those cracks filled with stronger material, and have his heart not only be able to hold in love, but also be able to  _overfill_. Sometimes, Magnus would find tears slipping from his eyes, but not because he was sad. But because he loved  _so much_ , and sometimes his heart and body couldn't hold it all in. Just like when you inhaled, you had to exhale. You can't hold something inside forever, especially something so precious as love.

Magnus turned his eyes to Jace. Jace, who had called Magnus sparkly the first time they'd met. Jace, who had turned  _green_ when he realized his brother actually had sex for his own pleasure. Jace who had loved Clary unconditionally, and still managed to give his siblings all of the love in the world. Jace, who was cocky and sometimes rude, loved  _so much._ Jace carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and wanted to make it to where Alec and Isabelle didn't have to do anything. And now Jace didn't want Clary to have to do anything either. The one person Magnus had thought he would hate, he realized that he had his own sort of love for Jace. Because Jace took care of Clary and Alec and Isabelle, and that made Magnus want to take care of Jace. 

Magnus looked at Clary. His little biscuit. His best friend. His little sister. The short, red head who could actually rip your face off if she was mad enough. Clary, whose face was full of freckles, her hair full of fire, had loved Magnus when he was just a lanky boy who had barely turned eighteen and needed a job so began to work for her mom. Clary had a smile brighter than the sun, and a heart bigger than the entire world. Clary didn't love that many people; Simon and Magnus and Jocelyn and Luke. But now, Magnus knew, Clary loved Jace. And Clary loved Isabelle and Alec. And Clary even loved Raphael. Magnus saw this beautiful girl grow into her big, beautiful heart, and Magnus couldn't be prouder. He loved Clary so, so very much. 

Clary caught Magnus' stare, and winked at him. Magnus smiled, and turned his gaze to Alec. 

Magnus had Alec's face memorized. The little scar in his left eyebrow. The small quirk in his lip that could constantly be seen. The way that his eyelashes touched the soft skin above his eyes. The scruff on his chin. 

Everything. 

And yet, Magnus was seeing Alec in a new light. 

Alec looked so happy. Like everything was right for him. Like everything he'd ever wanted, he'd gotten it. There was a spark in Alec's hazel eyes, and Magnus couldn't help but think of that spark like a star. 

Like for everything that Alec had, a star appeared in his eyes. Made them sparkle. 

Magnus had fallen in love with this man, so very fast, and so hard. Once the world love had flitted across Magnus' mind once, it had kept showing up, always longer than before. Until, eventually, Magnus realized that he loved Alec. That the word hadn't just come to stay; it wanted to be used. Magnus wanted Alec to know that he loved him. So much. So much that it hurt. 

No matter how cliche it sounded, Magnus' heart beat for Alec. It beat Alec's name. Magnus knew, with all of him, that he was Alec's. Forever. Always. Magnus would be Alec's. It wasn't a matter of how long they were going to be together; it was a matter of how long it would be before it wasn't just them. Or before they got married. Or before they eloped. 

But Magnus knew, that for as long as Alec wanted him, he was his. Fully. 

Magnus put his mug between his legs, and touched Alec's cheek with a feather light hand. 

Alec flushed- he still did it, like the angel he was- and smiled softly, turning to look at Magnus. "Why hello, you."

Magnus smiled. "Hello, my love."

Alec dropped Magnus' hand, and swiped the tear from his eye. "Everything okay?"

Magnus nodded. "I just, I feel so much."

"You always have, baby. Don't feel bad for having love. And don't ever forget that you have love. That you have  _my_ love."

It wasn't what Alec said that made another tear fall from Magnus' eye. It was how Alec said it. So sincere. So proud, like loving Magnus was the best thing that he'd ever done. 

Alec grabbed Magnus' mug, and set his and Magnus' cups on the table, before wrapping his arms around Magnus. Magnus leaned into Alec to hug him, and then had a better idea, and plopped himself in Alec's lap, his legs setting on the couch beside them. Magnus shoved his face into the crook of Alec's neck, and breathed Alec in. Alec smelled like chocolate and sandalwood. Magnus felt at home in the arms of the man that he loved. 

"Mags, you okay?" 

It was Simon- God, of course it was Simon. The most caring person ever. And Magnus pretended not to know his name, even though Magnus loved Simon beyond words. (It was beyond words because Magnus would never put it in words.)

"He's okay. Just having one of his moments," Alec replied, his voice sending vibrations down Magnus' spine. 

Magnus felt a tentative hand on his shoulder, and pulled himself from Alec's shoulder to see Simon standing there, his arms outstretched. Magnus waved Simon in, and Simon leaned down to hug Magnus, and Alec wrapped his arms around the both of them. 

Before long, Jace was in on it, and then Isabelle, next Clary. Raphael sat on the edge of his sofa for a moment, before putting himself in the hug too. 

Simon was Jewish, yes, but he knew that this, right here, was what Christmas was about. 

Magnus knew, that this was what Christmas was about. 

They all did. It was about love. Being with the ones that you love. Knowing that you have this- this support, this window to see through, to a better place. 

 

Eventually, Magnus, Alec, Clary, and Jace and piled onto Magnus and Alec's king size, Magnus and Alec tucked into the middle, Clary spooning Magnus, and Jace spooning Alec. 

They hadn't even opened Simon's presents. They decided that it could wait. Because- quoting Simon- "They'd already got gifts, and it was one another."

In the low light of the room, Magnus watched Alec's face. Alec watched Magnus back. 

Alec and Magnus were pushed close against each other to accommodate the two intruders, and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist. Magnus laid his head on Alec's arm, using it as a pillow. 

"I love you," Alec said quietly. 

Magnus touched Alec's hair gently, light as a feather. "I love you too."

Although they were whispering, to each other, that was the only sound loud enough for them to hear. 

 

~~

 

"WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Magnus groaned, curling even deeper into Alec's embrace.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but wake the fuck up."

"Simon, you're Jewish, Christmas doesn't even matter to you! And what happened to the "best gift is you guys" thing?" Alec asked, his voice groggy. 

Magnus sighed, and opened his eyes against the bright light in the room. Everything was drenched in gold. 

"Seriously guys, I know you need your cuddle time, but the presents are waiting. And Raph made more hot chocolate, but like, Mexican style."

Magnus pushed Alec off of him and sat up. "And I'm up."

Alec groaned, and pulled the covers over his head. 

"I'm not even going to ask if you two are wearing pants," Simon said. 

Magnus glared at Simon. "We were in bed with biscuit and Trace. Of course we're in pants."

Simon grinned, and crawled out of the bed. "So I'm not the only one whose name you can't get right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sasha," Magnus replied, settling back down in the bed, which was empty aside from him and Alec.

Simon sighed heavily, before trudging out of the room. 

"Sasha?" Alec asked, his voice muffled beneath the blanket. 

Magnus pulled the blanket off of Alec's face. "Come on, love. Christmas awaits."

Alec sighed heavily, but smiled lazily at Magnus. Alec's hazel eyes were alight with a flame that always sent tingles down Magnus' spine. Alec's eyes seemed to hold all of the life in the world. 

Magnus kissed Alec's lips softly. "Merry Christmas, my Nephilim."

Alec smiled against Magnus' lips. "Merry Christmas, baby. Let's go entertain our friends."

 

Magnus and Alec put on soft sweaters, before going into the living room, and in a circle on the floor. If it wasn't Christmas, Magnus would've made a joke about an orgy, but decided to keep that one to himself.

Magnus was sitting between Alec and Jace, and for some reason, Magnus didn't mind that he was beside Jace. 

"How'd you sleep?" Jace asked Magnus, turning his head to look at Magnus. 

Magnus looked back at Jace. "I slept good, actually how about you?"

Jace grinned. "I slept great. Especially because Alec was there."

Magnus rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. "Why do you think I always look so good? It's because I sleep so much, with your brother beside me. But there are other things I'd rather do with you brother that involves-"

"Let's begin," Simon said, cutting Magnus off with a glare. 

Magnus shrugged. "Just being honest. I'd hate to get coal for lying."

Clary smiled at Magnus over Jace's shoulder, and Magnus winked at her. 

Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus' shoulder, and kissed Magnus gently on the ear. Magnus smiled, and leaned into Alec, setting his head on Alec's shoulder. 

Magnus watched as presents were laid in front of each of them, the wrapping paper either elegant or silly (Simon's). 

"Who's going first?" Raphael asked, rubbing his eye sleepily. 

Magnus caught the glance that Isabelle gave Raphael and smiled. Isabelle was so smitten. 

"I think we should go around the circle," Clary said. 

Magnus nodded. "I agree with biscuit."

"Then Clary can start," Jace said. 

Clary smiled, and grabbed the gift that was obviously from Simon. It was wrapped in Star Wars wrapping paper, with little graphics of Darth Vader in a Santa hat saying "Christmas, I am your father."

Magnus had no clue where Simon got the wrapping paper from, but he thought that it had character, and was so Simon. 

Clary tore into the gift, and opened up the box, bursting into a fit of giggles when she saw what was inside. 

"Seriously, Si?"

Simon grinned, and gestured for Clary to show what it was that was inside. Magnus was intrigued. 

Clary held up a large bottle of what looked like perfume. Magnus thought that he read Fig on it. 

Magnus shared a glance with Raphael. "Figs have a smell?" Magnus asked. 

Clary giggled again. "That's what makes it funny. When Simon was planning on asking out Izzy, he wanted to find her a present, and I told him to get her a bottle of perfume with figs. He didn't think that was a thing, and quite honestly it was just the first thing that came to my head."

"Thank God you didn't get me that," Isabelle said, causing everyone to laugh. 

Simon smiled at Clary. "Your real present is that one." Simon pointed to a medium sized box, but that one was wrapped in an elegant blue and silver wrapping paper. 

Clary opened this one more carefully, and pushed open the box. The smile that spread out on her face was breathtaking. 

"The silver thing is a paperweight. It has a name. It's called a  _stele_. It's very elegant, and it reminded me of you. And you, of course know what the rest of it is."

Clary pulled out what Magnus thought was the  _stele_ and held it carefully in her palm. It was long and silver, with a pointed, glass tip. There were scrawlings all over it, little symbols which Magnus figured had some sort of meaning. 

"It's beautiful," Clary said, her eyes looking at the paperweight in her hand. She looked up at Simon and smiled, a smile full of a love that Magnus had only seen between them two, or Jace and Alec. The smile spoke more than words could. 

Simon smiled. "Just like you. I'm glad you like it."

Clary shook her head, before setting the  _stele_ carefully on the floor. "I love it. And you got me those paints I was looking for! Where did you find them?"

Simon glanced at Magnus, who winked, before looking back at Clary. "This person's practically a superhero. Which means they must stay unnamed."

Clary rolled her eyes, but kept looking over to the  _stele_ , her eyes full of wonder. 

They went around the circle like that, each opening each others gifts and sharing a smile, or a laugh. 

When Magnus got to Alec's gift, he felt a nervous tingle in his spine. Alec put his mouth to Magnus' ear. "The real gift is later, but enjoy this."

Magnus smiled, and tore open the wrapping paper. It was a small cardboard box. Magnus opened the box, and immediately bursted out into giggles. "You remembered that?"

Alec smiled at Magnus. "Of course I did. I'm not saying that you should attempt to make it, but you should attempt to make it."

Magnus set the cinnamon and sugar out on the ground in front of him. "I can't believe you bought me cinnamon and sugar."

Magnus looked up to see everyones confused and amused glances to each other. "Okay, so Alec and I went out on a date, and we went to get ice cream. When we were leaving I told him that I wanted to make cinnamon and sugar ice cream. That was actually the night that we had mind blowing-"

"Thank you, Magnus!" Jace said sharply. 

Magnus just laughed, and kissed Alec on the lips. 

Magnus still remembered that Alec said that the real gift was later. 

 

~~

 

"Bye! Okay, get out of my house now!" Magnus said, ushering the still talking Simon out of the door. Magnus closed the door and locked it, before leaning against the door. 

"He will be the death of me," Magnus announced. 

Alec laughed from his spot on the couch. "His talking comes from a place of love."

Magnus pushed off of the door. "Although I want to believe you, I simply can't. It's not possible."

Alec shook his head, but held out a hand for Magnus. It was nearly ten, and they'd just gotten Simon out. 

Magnus sat beside Alec, and let himself be held in an embrace. 

"I had fun," Alec said.

Magnus nodded. "Me too. I'm happy I spent this day with you."

Alec kissed Magnus, his lips soft and gentle. Magnus felt his heart stutter in his chest. This was what he wanted. Alec. 

Magnus straddled Alec, deepening the kiss. Alec opened his lips and Magnus gently pushed his tongue in, feeling, tasting, memorizing. 

Magnus pulled away, and began to work his mouth on Alec's neck, nipping and sucking. 

Alec threw his head back onto the sofa, baring his throat, and moaned. "God, I missed feeling you against me."

Magnus smiled against Alec's neck, and bit it, before soothing the spot with his tongue. "You just wait, Alexander."

Magnus grinded against Alec, their hardening erections brushing against each other in their jeans. 

Alec moaned again, louder this time, his throat bobbing with his heavy swallow. 

"How about I make you come like this? Do you want that?" Magnus asked, his voice low. 

Alec's face went up in flames, but he nodded. "Do me right."

Magnus smiled, before he pulled off Alec's shirt. Alec's chest was strong, and he had dark chest hair covering his smooth skin. 

Magnus kissed Alec right in the middle of his chest, before pulling off his own shirt. At first Magnus had been scared for Alec to see his scars, but Alec did even bat an eye at them. If anything, Alec loved Magnus even more for them. 

"You're so beautiful," Alec said, his voice full of love. He ran his hands down Magnus' sides, and stopped at Magnus' waist band, tracing it with a finger. Magnus' stomach quivered beneath Alec's touch. 

Magnus pushed Alec back against the couch, and claimed Alec's mouth, the kiss hot with passion. Magnus started moving his hips, all while keeping the kiss. 

Alec felt so good beneath Magnus, his chest and arms warm, his mouth a source of Magnus' energy. Alec was so willing to be recked, so wanting. And Magnus was selfish. He took what Alec was giving. 

"Please, Magnus, more," Alec said against Magnus' lips. 

Magnus bit down hard on Alec's neck, but moved his hips faster, doing what Alec wanted. 

The feelings that Alec was giving Magnus were overwhelming. Magnus was lost in the emotions; the love, the passion, the warmth. 

Alec's and Magnus' moans were coming together, filling the room. 

Magnus could feel the pressure building, but tried to hold back, only to see Alec. 

Magnus could feel the tension in Alec's body, and sped his hips up even more. Alec threw his head back, and came, brokenly moaning Magnus name. 

Magnus set his head on Alec's shoulder, and with a few more thrusts, he was coming, babbling Alec's name over and over again. Alec ran shaky hands through Magnus' hair, letting Magnus come down from his high. 

Magnus let out a big sigh, and hugged Alec, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. "This is going to sound so sappy. You ready?"

Alec chuckled, but nodded weakly. 

Magnus closed his eyes, and gritted it out. "You're the best Christmas present I could ask for."

Alec laughed, but kissed Magnus' neck. "So are you, baby. But we need to change so we can go to the place I had planned for us."

 

They were laid out on a blanket in central park. Magnus was cuddled against Alec, and they had a fluffy blanket wrapped around them, warding off the chill in the air. 

Magnus watched the stars, his eyes traveling aimlessly through the night sky. The moon shone bright, drenching everything in a white light, making everything seem iridescent. 

"I know you love the stars," Alec said, his voice a whisper, softer than the touch of a feather. 

Magnus nodded. "I do. I love the stars so much."

Magnus could hear the smile in Alec's voice. "This is your Christmas present. A night beneath the stars."

"You're my star."

Alec kissed Magnus on the top of the head. 

They were quiet for a moment, the only sounds coming from the shops and people around them. 

"Magnus?' Alec asked softly. 

Magnus glanced up at Alec. Alec was bathed in the shine of the moon, his face touched by the unknown. "Yes?"

"Do you know when I realized I loved you? That you were even more beautiful than the stars?"

Magnus shook his head mutely. 

Alec smiled softly. "I was underneath all of the stars. And, I realized, for every single star in that entire sky, none of them could compare to you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has given me love with this story. i hope that the epilogue has done justice to this crazy story. 
> 
> of course, kudos & comments are welcome <3
> 
> -if you want, you can find me on twitter @salyersbaby. malec? malec. 
> 
> all the love, angels <3
> 
> and yes. i named alec's penis matthew. i swear, if matt ever reads this shit, i will literally cry. in agony. o man, i need help.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, a huge thanks to queen t! my fics would be actual trash (and not the good kind) without your help!! thanks for being the best <3 
> 
> i hope everyone liked the first chapter! i don't know how many this one will be (of course) but it'll be pretty short, i think. as always, kudos & comments are welcome <3 
> 
> all the love, angels :)


End file.
